Dreams Do Come True: A RunawayGuys Fanfic
by firegirl956
Summary: Lizzy is a Let's Player, and a successful one at that. Her inspiration to become a Let's Player are none other than TheRunawayGuys, and she has always fantasized about meeting them. When she is asked to collab with them on a project, what will happen? Rated T for language,(what would you expect from TRG?) but no sex. THIS IS NOT PROTONCONROY SLASH OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Welcome to my new story! Believe it or not, this idea came to me yesterday when I was in the car. I was thinking about going to MAGfest 13 in January, and I then thought of meeting TRG. And thus, this story was born. I hope you like it:**)

**Oh, and before I begin, I would like to inform you that there is swearing in this story, but no sex. There are a few 'that's what she said' moments, but nothing severe. This is also a love story, believe it or not. Not a serious one, but a small, adorable one:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Quote:**_

_**"More than anything else is the sensation of ones perfect peace mingled with an excitement that strains every nerve to the utmost, if you can conceive such a combination."  
-Wilbur Wright**_

Clothes, Toothbrush, Suitcase, Deodorant, Toiletries, Plane Ticket. These were all the things I was packing in my huge suitcase. I breathed out and leaned back. Packing. I hated it so much. Even if I was so super excited about going somewhere, I still hated packing with a passion.  
And I was more than super excited about where I was going.  
I bent back over my suitcase, and went through a checklist in my mind. When I was sure I had everything, I zipped my suitcase and stood up. I then remembered that I still had to pack my carry on and my laptop, so I went to go get my laptop bag. I became really, really excited when I saw my laptop bag. It reminded me of how stoked I was to go.  
I was going to MAGfest 13, and I honestly haven't been so excited in my life. I know what you're thinking. 'oh, I've been to MAGfest before. What's so great about that?'  
I'll tell you what the super awesomely amazing thing that is happening to me.  
I have been invited by no other than the amazingly awesome chuggaaconroy to record something for his collab channel, TheRunawayGuys. I get to meet Emile(chuggaaconroy) in person, along with Jon(ProtonJonSA), and Tim(NintendoCapriSun).  
OMG I HAVEN'T BEEN SO EXCITED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE TIME!  
I never thought it would happen to me. Never. Ever. I loved all of them, and they were my inspiration to become a Let's Player in the first place. I never even would have known about it if it weren't for Jon. He was actually the first one to get me onto YouTube. I searched for Kaizo Mario Romhacks on Google, and his videos came up. I watched him for quite a while, and I've probably watched all of his videos. He hasn't uploaded that many, so it was easy to get carried away and just watch them all. Anyways, about a year later, I discovered chuggaaconroy. I loved his videos maybe even more than Jon's. I then found out that there was going to be a collaborative channel of Jon and Emile with another guy named NintendoCapriSun. I watched the first episode of Mario Party 1, and I officially fell in love. Tim turned out to be pretty goddamn funny, so I watched his videos too. In early 2012, I found that I wanted to make Let's Plays. I was only 21 at the time, and I figured that I had nothing to lose. I didn't really want to go to college, and I knowingly did that. So I started making Let's Plays, and surprisingly, the feedback has been more than spectacular. I have over 100,000 subscribers, and this feels so surreal. My YouTube name was NintendoGoddess, and my real full name is Elizabeth Rose Davis. I have long black-dyed hair with a light blue streak in it. My eyes were crystal blue, and my nickname was Lizzy. I would be staying with them for ten days, and Emile was paying for the hotel. I told him that he didn't need to do that, but he insisted. I would find a way to pay him back, I knew it. I actually got paid pretty well for Let's Playing. I got money every 1,000 views, and my videos usually got over 50,000 views. Yeah, I was rolling in it. Before, I was broke. My parents were assholes throughout my entire childhood, and when I finally moved out, I had to pay for my apartment myself. I had to work at McDonalds to get enough money to pay for my apartment, and when I finally got enough to pay for a house, I got a really shitty one. That's when I began Let's Playing. I got a lot of money, and I got a really nice house. Three bed, two bath. I had my own recording studio, and I owned almost every Wii game and a ton of Gamecube, PS3, N64, and Xbox games. I had a nice capture card, and I was living the life. I was so happy, and when Emile called me up asking me to be on their channel, I almost started screaming. I thanked him so many times that he seemed overwhelmed. He told me that there was no need to thank him, and no need to bring my recording things. I was going to bring my laptop, though. I'm bringing my IPhone, my charger, my IPad, and most importantly, my laptop and it's charger. I needed to make sure that I was helpful and useful, and maybe they may invite me back.  
If I don't annoy the hell out of them.  
I'm afraid they will hate me, just like everyone else. I have always been the odd one out, and as a child, no one really liked me. I talked too much, and that annoyed people. I always sat alone at lunch, and on the playground, everyone ignored me and didn't play with me. But don't worry; I was actually fine with it. It gave me more time to obsess over everything I liked.  
I was also afraid that it would be extremely awkward being there with them. I'm afraid that I'll be shy, and not hyperactive and an asshole.  
But I knew I couldn't dwell on this. I was leaving tomorrow, and I was extremely stoked. I packed up my laptop in my Kid Icarus Uprising Laptop case, and quickly stowed away all my other electronics in my duffel bag. I then got undressed, and put on my pajamas. I was going to sleep early, because I had to catch a plane out to Virginia tomorrow. I lived in Portland, Oregon, far away from National Harbor, Maryland. I have to take a plane to Kennedy Airport and we have to travel to National Harbor. As I got into bed, I thought of actually meeting my inspiration. All of them. It was like a dream come true.

But I couldn't dwell on this. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was mostly back-stories and preparation, but I swear it will get better! Please review, because it makes me very happy, and I hope you have a MAJESTIC monday!**

**(anyone get the reference? Anyone?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys

**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long to update, but right now, I am in Indiana. I'm updating from my family's IPad, and boy is it hard to type on this godforsaken thing. So, since it is impossible to type on this, ENJOY THE CHHHIIIAAAAPPPTTTEEERR!**

* * *

_**Chapter Quote:**_

_**"If what you see by the eye doesn't please you, then close your eyes and see from the heart. Because the heart can see more beauty and love more than the eyes can ever wander."  
-Anonymous**_

The next day, I woke up when my alarm clock went off, which was at 6:45 am. I hopped out of bed, showered, got dressed(I was wearing a long sleeve off the shoulder bright blue shirt with a white Nintendo question mark on it. I was also wearing skinny, but not too skinny jeans and fake Uggs.) and grabbed my stuff. I took one last look at my empty house, and smiled to myself. I wouldn't see it for another eight days. I felt really excited all of the sudden, and I wanted to skip to my car. I put all of my things in the trunk, and drove to the airport. I quickly got something quick to eat at one of the restaurants there, and then went through the hustle and bustle of getting my bags checked and things. When I finally got on the plane, I got out my laptop and quickly uploaded a video. I was currently Let's Playing Super Mario Sunshine, and I was actually having a blast playing it. I liked it better than 64 and Galaxy, which I both Let's Played. Anyways, I was so excited that I couldn't contain myself. But, because I was excited, the plane ride went extremely slow. Only in the last half an hour did I begin to feel nervous. Suddenly, every minute that passed, I became even more nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if that phone call was just a prank? What if make a fool out of myself in front of them?

I had to keep my hands balled into fists to keep from biting my nails. My nails were manicured a very pretty blue that matched the streak in my hair. They had white polka dots on them, and I didn't want to mess up the design that cost me fifty bucks. When the plane was landing, my stomach fluttered with nerves. I was really, really nervous. When I actually got off the plane, I felt like I could barely breathe. My phone suddenly played the 'you got the thing' sound, signalling I got a text. I took out my phone with shaking fingers, and I saw that I had gotten a text from Emile.

_"Have you landed?" _Was the text. I typed back a yes with shaking fingers.

"_Cool. I'm near the Five Guys in the airport. See ya when you get here." _He sent. I smiled to myself, and sent back a reply. I brushed my side bangs out of my eyes, and kept walking.

As soon as that Five Guy's sign came into view, my heart raced and my palms began to sweat. I froze, and took a deep breath. I looked down at the base of the restaurant, and my breath caught in my throat.

There was a guy sitting there who had black hair and looked about 23. He was wearing a polo shirt, and he was playing a 3DS.

It was Emile, also known as chuggaaconroy.

I couldn't believe it. I don't know what propelled my feet forward, but before I knew it, I was walking towards him. When I got near him, my heart raced to twice it's normal speed.

"Excuse me." My voice came out. "Are you Emile?"

He looked up, and smiled.

"You must be Lizzy. I'm Emile." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it, my nervousness suddenly melting away.

"The real chuggaaconroy in the flesh." I said, grinning. "Nice to meet you."

He grinned, and we stopped shaking hands.

"You too. You ready for more frustration that you've probably experienced before?"

I laughed.

"I think I am. And besides-" I sat down next to him. "Isn't that what TheRunawayGuys are about?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Emile said. "And being assholes to each other."

"Cool. I get to be a temporary asshole." I said. Emile laughed again.

"So we are gonna play Mario Party 4, by the way." Emile said.

"Cool. I love that game, but the AI is slightly jerkish."

Emile groaned.

"Oh I remember now. God, the AI is a dick in that game."

"That's gonna be fun."

"Sure is."

I laughed and was going to reply, but I then noticed a guy walking towards us with a suitcase. He looked about 36ish, and had on a Yoshi shirt. I could tell it was Tim, and I nudged Emile and pointed to Tim. Emile stood up. Tim walked over, and Emile slapped him a high five.

"Alright Tim!" Emile said.

"Howdy." Tim said. I smiled.

"Tim, this is Lizzy." Emile said. Tim held out his hand.

"I'm Tim."

"I'm Lizzy. Nice to meet you."

He smiled and we stopped shaking hands.

Tim sat down next to Emile and I and we talked some more. Only when we saw another guy walking towards us did we stop. He had long(long for a guy, at least) blonde hair and round glasses. He was wearing a beanie on his head, and a slight grin on his face.

Holy shat, Jon was cute.

He had that nerdy but cute look to him, and I was immediately in to him.**(A/N that's what he said. I HAD TO, I HAD TO!) **

He came closer, and I realize I was staring. Oh god, he must think I'm a weirdo. I nudged Emile again and pointed to Jon. Emile stood up, and ran over to Jon. He gave him a bear hug, and I started laughing.

"Get–off–of–me." Jon said through his teeth. Emile let go of him, smiling.

"Why do you always do that?" Jon asked.

"Because I missed you. I think it's funny that you screw with—"

"AND YOU WONDER WHY THERE'S SLASH, EMILE! AND YOU WONDER WHY THERE'S SLASH!"

I finally grew the balls to stand up and walk over to them. Jon noticed me.

A strange look came across his face, and my heart fluttered slightly.

"Jon, this is Lizzy. Lizzy, this is Jon."

"H-Hi." I stuttered slightly. He held out his hand, and I shook it. His hand was really soft, and I smiled slightly. He released my hand, and I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." Jon said, slapping Tim a high five. "Are you ready for long nights with lots of recording?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then. I'll take your word for it. Are you guys ready to go and check in?" Jon asked, turning to Emile and Tim.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Emile said, jumping up and down. Jon sighed.

"And the frustration begins again." He said. I giggled, and Jon grinned down at me. The four of us headed towards the exit. I was super excited again, and it took all of my willpower not to bounce.

Like Emile was.

I honestly have never met such a happy person. He had his 3DS in one hand and his suitcase in the other. He was bouncing up and down as he walked, and Jon looked embarrassed to be around him. Tim just smiled and shook his head, and I laughed. I felt really happy all of the sudden. I was finally here. I was finally with the people that made me so happy. This was going to be fun, I could already tell. Anyways, we walked out of the airport and called over a cab. We got in, and I was seated next to Jon. Emile was on his other side of Jon, and Tim was up with the driver. I liked being next to Jon, but it also made me uncomfortable. As the cab drove through the streets, Emile blabbed about games and Jon rolled his eyes.

"He never shuts up." Jon said to me. "He's like a puppy. He's always so excited."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's better than him mad or sad all the time, but his excitement can get very annoying." Jon said.

"I think it's funny." I said.

"I bet you'll get tired of it after three days."

"Maybe, but I won't say anything if I am."

"I do."

"Believe me, I know."

"Do you watch our videos?"

"Hell yeah. They are what got me into Let's Playing in the first place."

"What was the first Let's Play channel you ever watched?"

"Yours. I searched Kaizo Mario Romhacks on Google, and your video came up. I watched it, and a ton of your other videos. I've pretty much watched them all, since there aren't that many. You update once every year."

"Something like that." He said. I laughed, and we were silent for a second. Emile was talking to Tim about Zelda, and a glitch he found.

"In Ocarina of Time, when I tried to talk to Zelda, the game crashed. When I loaded it back up, it actually ruined my DS. I don't know how it happened." Emile said.

"Maybe it was a system error? Or a bug?"

"I don't know. I took it to GameStop, and they didn't have any idea. I went to Nintendo's FAQ, and it didn't have anything like that on the website. It's weird."

"Did you get a new DS?" I chimed in, curious.

"Yeah. I called up Nintendo Support, and believe it or not, they gave me a new one. I know, weird right?"

"Very strange. I had something similar happen to me when I was playing Luigi's Mansion..."

We talked the whole rest of the trip to the hotel. We talked about different glitches we found in different games, and just about games in general. Jon said that he found a pretty horrible glitch in Metal Gear Solid, and I said I found one in Luigi's Mansion. Tim said that there was one in WindWaker that nonstop played the Winds Requiem, and Emile said that in Pokemon Black, if you talk to a certain person that it will crash your game. I was completely relaxed around them, and boy were they funny. When we got to the hotel, we got out of the cab, paid our driver, and walked in. The hotel was really nice, and the four of us walked up to the front desk, and Emile checked us in. He paid,(I felt really bad about not helping) and we rode the elevator up to our room. We had very big room. It was a suite, and was actually really nice. It had a kitchen with some appliances, and a nice family room. It had a couch and two chairs and a big TV. Perfect for recording, I noted. Without conscious thought, I drifted into the bedroom. There were only 3 beds. Someone had to sleep on the couch, I thought sadly. I really didn't want to, but I totally would. If it meant possibly recording with them again in the future, then I totally would. In the blink of an eye. I walked back out to the living space, and said:

"Bad news, guys." I said. "There's only 3 beds. Someone has to sleep on the couch."

They all looked at me from the couch.

"I'll do it." Tim said. Okay, now that was unfair. Tim was the oldest out of all of us, and at more of a risk of injuring himself sleeping so awkwardly on the couch.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch." I said. "It's no problem."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Jon then said. The only one who remained quiet was Emile. Jon looked at him.

"You're a greedy bastard, you know that?"

"Hey! I have neck problems! You guys don't have neck problems!"

"Tim's the oldest out of all of us and you're complaining about your neck problems?!" Jon asked.

"He doesn't have—"

"How do you—"

"I'll take the couch." Tim said loudly. "I really, honestly don't care."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can totally—"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks for offering, but I can handle it." Tim said.

Jon and Emile were still bickering, and I said loudly:

"Hey guys, when are we going to start recording?"

Jon and Emile stopped bickering.

"Once I finish setting up. It could take a few hours." Emile said, casting a wary look at the TV. I nodded, and sat down next to them. Emile started setting up the recording, and it was taking up quite a lot of time. I started checking my email and my texts.

I had gotten a text from my boyfriend, Colton. Colton and I have been dating for about a year, and I love him.

But there was a problem.

He's starting to get somewhat distant from me. He hasn't really been talking to me a lot, but I've always assumed it was because his job keeps him from really seeing anyone.

He's a pilot, and he goes away a lot. He's been all over the world, and I'm really proud of him. He's really good to me, but there are times when his warmth would vanish, and become unbearably cold to me. He once told me that he didn't like me doing Let's Plays, but he didn't stop me from doing them. Nothing could stop me from doing them.

Anyways, he texted me asking where I was. I didn't tell him because he was out of town when I got the phone call, and I kinda forgot to tell him.

"I'm in Maryland." I texted him. It took him awhile before he answered.

"Why r u in Maryland?" He sent.

"I'm hanging out with Emile, Jon, and Tim."

He immediately responded back.

"Who? Why are you with them?"

"I'm recording some things with them. It's no big deal."

"Are they friendly?"

"Yes. They are some of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Why did you go without telling me?"

"I forgot."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously."

"I don't want you hanging out with them."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I want you to come home."

"No."

No answer. I was feeling slightly nervous. We have never fought like that.

Oh well. He'll get over it, and so will I.

That's how relationships work, right?

* * *

**please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Fanastimastimistic Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Eat the Mushroom!

**Hey guys! I don't really have much to say, except that this chapter is very, very long. It should be like, three chapters, but it's not. YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!**

* * *

It was an hour before Emile had gotten everything set up. By then, we were all packed up and settle in. I had been talking to Jon while Emile was setting up, and he actually was really nice. He talked to me about Romhacks and just Let's Playing in general. While Emile was setting up and Tim was helping, a slightly awkward conversation struck up between Jon and I.

"So why don't you update more often?" I asked.

"I have a life outside of YouTube, believe it or not. I have a job, I have family—"

"You have a girlfriend." I said. He looked down.

"I used to have a girlfriend." He said.

"Used to? What happened?"

"It just kinda fell apart. I spent time with some of my girl friends, and my girlfriend got jealous. When she confronted me about it, I didn't understand why she was so upset. We had a shouting fest, and in the end, she just ended it."

"I have a boyfriend." I said, and Jon looked up at me. "His name is Colton Tarino. He's a pilot."

"Are you guys close? Do you fight?"

"We nev—" I cut of in mid sentence. I can't say that we don't fight anymore. We were just fighting.

"Sometimes." I admitted. "We're in a fight right now, actually."

"What're you fighting about?"

"He doesn't like that I'm a Let's Player. He thinks it's a weak occupation, and that it's a total waste of time and energy. But he doesn't realize—" I drew a deep breath. "—That you make your best friends when you do something like this. That you get to work with amazing people that you wouldn't normally work with. We're making memories, even though he doesn't realize it. He doesn't make memories, being a pilot. He just flies around, doing nothing good."

"You do make memories. I would never have met Emile or Tim if I wouldn't have done this. I wouldn't have met my two best friends. I wouldn't have met Josh or Jake or Patrick or Reese or Donna. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wouldn't have met Tyler either."

"I wouldn't have been apart of the greatest community there is on YouTube. The Let's Playing Community."

Jon smiled.

"Guys, it's set up! Ready to play?"

I got up and walked over to the couch. I grabbed a controller, and readied myself. I always have to ready myself before record. Before every recording, I become nervous, and before this recording in particular, I was really nervous. Emile had that look in his eyes that meant he was going to do something stupid, and Jon groaned.

"Oh no. You're going to do something stupid, aren't you."

Emile laughed maliciously, and Jon groaned again.

Emile then started the recording.

"2 men and 2 women, destined to save the land of Mar—"

"Okay, who's the women in this scenario?" Jon then asked.

"Not me. I'm a man. You can tell by my manly voice." I chimed in.

"Well, Tim his wife—" Emile said, earning a groan from Tim.

It was quiet for a second, and then I said:

"By the way, hey everybody." I said. They laughed.

"Yes, welcome to Mario Party 4, everyone."

Jon, Tim, and I said no in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well I have to say it." Emile said.

"I was half expecting a 4 times the hosts 4 times the Mario and 4 times the Party." I said.

"We've already used that." Emile said.

"Good point. I bet people are like 'who the Hell is with you?'"

"Probably. Do you want to tell them?"

"No. Let them be curious forever."

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is lady Lizzy, also known as NintendoGoddess." Tim said.

"The fair goddess says to start the game." Jon said.

"Indeed. The fair goddess commands her subjects to shut the fuck up and start the game." I said. They laughed.

We started playing. When reached the character select screen, Jon was once again contemplating whether or not to be Mario or not. Emile was DK, Tim was Yoshi, and I was Peach.

"Goddammit, Jon." I said. "Just choose."

"WALUIGI'S NUMBER A!" He shouted as he picked Waluigi. I laughed.

Ridiculous scenarios played out, and I was having a blast. On the first board, Emile had 25 coins and was one space away from the star. I got Boo, and I was like:

"Mr. Conroy is generous enough to let me take some of his coins." I said evilly. I took just enough to prevent him from getting the star. He was pissed.

"SCREW YOU, GODDESS! SCREW YOU!"

"The Goddess says that you're very welcome, and will enjoy having your coins dearly."

I was having so much fun, I didn't even care how much time went past. We played through the first board, and then Emile said something that made me crack up so hard.

"Hey Jon, what's your name?" Emile asked.

"Jon?" Jon said cautiously.

"What's the color of the sky?"

"Blue?"

"What do you call yourself?" Emile asked.

"Me?" Jon asked.

Emile wagged his eyebrows as Jon put it together.

"Really?! Really?!" Jon asked.

"Well it's happened before—"

"And that's where we end the video. Goodnight everybody! Goodnight everybody!" Jon shouted. Tim and I were cracking up in the background. We ended the episode, and Jon rounded on Emile.

"What is wrong with you?"

Emile started laughing.

"If this was my house, you would be on a plane back to Georgia by now." Jon said. He checked his watch.

"It's already 6 o'clock. Wanna go get dinner?" He asked us.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Pizza?" Emile suggested.

"You're face is a pizza." Jon muttered.

"You are asshole, you are an asshole, you are such an asshole." I sang under my breath. Jon laughed.

"Let's get going, for the love of God." He said. We left the hotel room, and walked down stairs. We left the building, and I asked:

"So where are we going?"

"To get pizza." Jon said simply. Emile had out his DS and was walking slightly behind us. There was a bump in the sidewalk in front of me that I didn't notice, and I tripped. Jon grabbed my arm to keep me from falling flat on my face.

"Whoa there—!" He said. I struggled to right myself, extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said.

"No problem." He said. We walked and talked until we got to the pizza place. We all got our own personal pan pizzas, and picked a seat. We sat down, and waited. Jon, Tim and I started talking about MAGfest, and I mentioned that this was my first time.

"Seriously? How long have you been Let's Playing?" Jon asked.

"Since 2012." I said.

"Why didn't you come last year?" Tim asked. I looked down.

"My boyfriend wouldn't let me. He hates video games, and thinks they're a waste of time and energy."

Jon and Tim looked outraged.

"Why would anyone think that?" Tim asked. "What does your boyfriend do as a job?"

"He's a pilot. He flies all over the world."

"Why?"

"It's his job. He's been all over the world." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "He hates that I'm a Let's Player."

Tim looked outraged. Jon already knew this.

"Your boyfriend sounds like a snob, no offense." Tim said.

"Non-taken. Sometimes he can be a snob, but I do love him. We're fighting right now, but we'll get over it. I know he loves me, and I love him."

"You're lucky, you know that?" Tim said sadly.

I was confused.

"What?"

"You have someone. I want someone."

"What about Reese? I thought you guys liked each other."

"They're rumors." Tim said. "But I wish they were true."

I stared down at my hands, folded nicely on the table. I felt bad.

"Speaking of Pokemon—" Emile then said, shaking his DS. "My Pokemon just evolved!"

"How the HELL—"Jon said, staring at Emile. "Did you get Pokemon from all of that?"

Emile looked blankly at Jon.

"Weren't you talking about Pokemon?"

"No! We were talking about relationships!" Jon said.

"Oh. How the Hell did I get Pokemon from that?" Emile asked the room at large.

"I have no idea." Jon said. I laughed, and our pizzas came. My pizza was simple, just pepperoni. I wasn't really hungry. Tim had Hawaiian pizza, which he was already eating. Emile had a heart attack on a pizza, which consisted of all kinds of meat and red pepper flakes. Jon had a mushroom and pepper pizza, and I immediately jumped to 'Don't eat the mushroom.'

I took out my phone, went to my notes, wrote a quick note to Emile, and showed him. He read it, and stupid grin flitted across his face. Jon picked a mushroom off his pizza, and was about to eat it, when Emile shouted:

"NO JON!"

Jon jumped a foot in the air.

"What?!" He asked.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" Emile said.

Confusion flitted across Jon's face, but then he got it.

"I hate you so much." Jon groaned. Emile, Tim, and I cracked up. We continued eating, and talking about different things. Somehow the topic of conventions came up again, and I asked if PAX is better than MAGfest.

"Well it's more so about what you like." Emile said, taking a drink of his soda. "If you like more of just games and no panels, than MAGfest is better for you. If you like a lot of panels, then PAX is better for you. Me, I personally like E3 the best."

"I like PAX." Jon said. "I like ThrownControllers. It's fun."

"I like MAGfest." Tim said. "It's a lot of fun, and even though I do like ThrownControllers, I really like just being here and playing games."

"I haven't been to any, so I don't know." I said.

"Are you going to PAX this year? And E3?" Emile asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. To be completely honest with you, I wouldn't have gone to MAGfest if you guys wouldn't have invited me."

"Where do you live?" Jon asked.

"Portland." I said.

"Wow, so you do live pretty far away."

"Not as far as you, Mr. Canadian." I said. He grinned.

We talked more about conventions, and when everyone was done eating, we left the pizza place. We walked around the harbor area, and looked at different shops. We found a toy store, and we wanted to go in for the heck of it. So we did, and inside, we found two thing. I found a set of cool playing cards, and Emile found one of those Chinese Finger Traps. He put his fingers in, and tried to pull them out.

Didn't work.

He struggled to get them out, but nothing worked. Eventually, this really pretty worker had to come over and help him get his fingers out. Like, the girl was five foot six and had big boobs and long hair. She helped him undo the thing, and then went away. Jon looked like he was about to cry from stifled laughter, and Emile's face looked like a tomato. Tim and I pretended not to notice to save Emile the embarrassment, and we bought the cool playing cards. When we left the store, Jon erupted into laughter. Emile, still pink in the face, looked mad.

"Of all the people—" He muttered. "Who could help me, it had to be the hot girl."

"It's okay, Emile." I said. "It's not like you had a chance with her anyways."

"Thanks!" He said sarcastically.

"I don't mean it like that. I saw a picture on her desk of her and a man kissing. She has a boyfriend."

"Oh okay." He said. He turned to Jon. "You're an asshole."

"That was amazing." Jon said, wiping tears off his face. "That was the best thing ever."

"I hate you." Emile muttered. He looked honestly hurt.

"Oh Emile, you know I'm just joking." Jon said, putting his hand on Emile's shoulder. "I'm sure you would react the same way if it was me. I'm sorry."

Emile grinned at Jon. I smiled at the friendship that passed between them. Even if they did tease, they were still really good friends.

"You're right, Jon. It's fine."

Jon then looked guilty.

"Oh your gonna hate me for saying this." He said.

"What? Why am I gonna hate you?" Emile asked.

Jon looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I, uh, might have called that girl over to help you on purpose."

"You WHAT?!" Emile shouted.

"I'm sorry! I just thought it would be funny."

"You're an asshole." Emile muttered. Suddenly, his face lit up. The look of revenge creeped into his eyes, and he looked creepy for a second. He was silent for the remainder of the walk back to the hotel room, and when we got in, I asked:

"Anyone up for a game of War?"

Emile smiled evilly.

"Hey Jon?" Emile asked Jon. Jon said what from across the room.

"Wanna bet?" He asked. Jon stared at him.

"Bet about what?"

"Who will win at War" Emile said. Jon grinned.

"Sure. How about... whoever loses has to give the winner twenty bucks."

Emile shook his head.

"I've got something better. How about..." He whispered something in Jon's ear, and Jon's expression became horrified but excited.

"That's pure evil." He said in awe. "I love it."

"Can you guys tell us?" I asked.

"The loser has to go to the harbor, strip down to only their underwear, and then jump in." Emile said evilly. I gaped at him.

"Is it only going to be you and Jon?" Tim asked.

"Yup." Emile said. He held out his hand to Jon. "Shake on it."

Jon took Emile's hand, but then recoiled, looking disgusted.

"Did you lick your hand before I shook it?"

Emile nodded and laughed.

"Eww! Emile!" Jon said. I laughed. I went to the fridge, got out a soda, took a seat at the table, and said:

"You guys may want to start. I want to be able to experience this before I get too tired."

They sat down, and I dealt the cards.

The game played out, and it was even most of the time. Suddenly, there was a quadruple war which Emile won, and Emile got three aces and three kings. Slowly, Jon's card supply depleted, and I could tell he was getting desperate. He looked positively terrified when he noticed that he was down to his last card. They put them out. Jon's last card was a six of spades, and Emile's was a seven of hearts.

Happy cheering erupted out of Emile. He jumped up, threw his cards at Jon, and started dancing. I looked at Jon, who was frozen, with cards all over him.

"Have fun getting hypothermia." I whispered. Jon looked petrified.

"Are you ready Jon?" Emile asked, dancing next to him. Jon stood up, and sighed.

"Let's go. But-" He pointed to me. "She's not coming."

"What? Hell yeah I'm coming!" I said. Jon sighed, and ran a hand through his hair wearily.

"Fine. Let's get this over and done with." He sighed.

So we left again, and walked to a private part of the harbor. Emile got out a camera, and Tim got out his vlogging camera.

"Howdy guys, we're out on the docks tonight because my good friend ProtonJon-" He showed Jon, taking off his coat. "Lost a bet, and now he has to jump into the harbor with nothing on but his boxers."

I took out a camera, and hit the record button. Jon took off his shirt, threw it to Emile, and took off his glasses. He also gave those to Emile. He then took off his jeans, and threw them. He shivered, looking freezing. The moonlight hit his face, and I gasped quietly. He was... really beautiful. It just about knocked me senseless. Emile had the smuggest expression ever on his face, and Jon looked back at Emile.

"I can't tell you how much I just want to punch you right now."

Emile laughed.

Jon took a deep breath, shivered again, and put his hands into a diving position over his head.

He then jumped.

The splash rained up, getting the tip of the dock wet. Emile cracked up laughing, and I giggled. Tim then said to his camera:

"Well there you go, folks. There's your cheap entertainment for tonight."

Jon submerged, teeth chattering and hair plastered to his head. He pulled himself up back onto the dock, and walked over to Emile. Emile was still laughing, and Jon took his clothes from Emile. Instead of putting them on, he put them down on the dock, picked Emile up...

...and threw him into the harbor.

Emile screamed as the water hit him, and I started laughing. Tim did too, and Jon crossed his arms and grinned. Emile's head broke the surface. His hair was sopping wet and so were his clothes. He looked so shocked that it only made me laugh harder. Emile then swam over to the dock, got up, and pushed Jon back in. Tim then ran and jumped in.

_They're nuts! _I thought to myself. _There's no way I would do that. _

Suddenly, Emile had picked _me _up, and before I knew what was happening, I was underwater. I broke the surface, coughing. Emile then jumped in, spraying us with water.

"I-Is this w-what you always d-do t-to your g-guests?" I asked through chattering teeth.

"Nope. You're the first one." Emile said, swimming over to me.

"You're a douchebag, Emile." I said, splashing him with water.

He laughed. Jon then swam over to us.

"Was that your revenge, Emile?" Jon asked.

"Yup. Even?" Emile asked, holding out his hand. Jon shook it.

"Even."

We got out of the water about five minutes later. We were all freezing, but laughing and surprisingly happy. We walked back to the hotel room, and got showered. We then got ready for bed, and I was suddenly exhausted. I then looked at my phone to find some texts from my friend Sage. I got into bed, and got out my phone. The lights in the hotel room were then off, as everyone went to sleep. Tim was out on the couch, and I could hear his snoring. Jon's soft breathing could be heard next to me, and Emile's heavy breathing soon filled the room. I sighed happily.

Today had been the best day of my life.

...So far.

* * *

**Wow, that was long. It didn't take me that long to write, though. Only a few days, and I wasn't working on it constantly. Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Tomfoolery Tuesday!**


	4. 4: A Day of Heartache and Heartbreak

**Hi guys! I'm really sad:( Summer is pretty much over for me. I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow! Anyways, this chapter is really really long. Like, once again, it should be five chapters. My god, I got carried away. I love long typing sessions:) Also, a quick notice! In this episode, I change Point of View's from Lizzy to Jon. I put a note in the story, but I'm going to put one up here also. I don't know how much I will be doing this, but I would appreciate some feedback on whether or not you like it. It was fun doing Jon's POV, because he's just plain awesome.**

**Anyways, enjoy the extremely long chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter's Quote:_**

_**"Sometimes, when people decide to leave you for good, you have to let them. Even though you don't want them to, there are some things far beyond our control. Even if you have the strength to fight for them, you have to accept the cold hard truth-**  
_

_**The people you can't live without... can live without you."**_

I awoke the next morning to the sound of an alarm. My still sleeping mind thought it was the fire alarm, so I shot bolt upright. As I woke up more, I noticed that it was the Mario Bros music. Someone in the room groaned, and the alarm shut off. I fell back onto my pillows with a muffled 'thud'

"What time is it?" I mumbled. Someone then came bouncing in.

"It's seven thirty!" I heard Emile said. I groaned, rolled over, and shut my eyes again.

"Come on, Lizzy! We're going out for breakfast, and then going to MAGfest!" Emile said. The mention of MAGfest made me get up.

"Fine. I'll get up." I said. I grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom. I quickly got changed into my 'IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO AT AN ANGLE!' T-shirt, smiling to myself. Josh would be so pissed at me for wearing this shirt. Josh and I were actually really good friends. Since he lived within driving distance of me, he asked me to come to his house in Seattle to record something. Reese(Lucahjin) was there too, and the three of us had a lot of fun. They were really funny, and I kind of bonded with them. We actually created a handshake. Anyways, so I got changed into that and jeans, and I quickly brushed out my hair. When I deemed myself looking decent enough, I left the bathroom to find Emile smacking Jon with a pillow.

"Umm, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Get-up-Jon." Emile grunted. Jon groaned and rolled over. Tim came in.

"You guys ready to go to Waffle House?"

"If Jon would get up!" Emile shot him a dirty look. "Than we could go."

"I'm not getting up any time soon." Jon mumbled. "So go without me."

I sat down on Jon's bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"M'fine." Jon said. "I'm just exhausted. I... I don't sleep well anymore."

He looked awfully sad when he said it. I looked at Emile and Tim.

"We'll be out in a second." I said. They noted the tone in my voice, and left.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I miss her. It becomes increasingly difficult without her each day."

_His girlfriend, _My mind whispered. _He's missing his girlfriend. _

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said softly. "When I don't see Colton for a long period of time, I long for him. I have a feeling I'm going to marry him some day."

"You're so lucky." Jon said. "Everything is so right for you. You have a perfect boyfriend and a perfect career, and I'm left with-"

"Fantastic friends who care about you to their core, people referencing you every day, and the wonderful thought of knowing that is was _you _who created the Let's Playing Community." I whispered. "That's what heartache will do. It will make you feel unbearably sad and sorry for yourself. At least that's what I think. I've never had a broken heart before."

"Another reason that you're amazingly lucky." Jon sighed, and sat up. "That's you've never experienced this. I feel better now. You're right; I need to stop wallowing in self pity and get on with my life. I'm gonna get dressed."

Jon got up, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom. I sighed and crossed my arms.

Secretly, I was extremely happy that I don't have a broken heart. I was happy that I had a boyfriend who loved and cared for me.

Oh how very wrong I was.

* * *

After Jon got dressed, we headed out to the local Waffle House. On the way there, I said:

"I've never been to a Waffle House before."

Emile stared at me like he'd never seen me before.

"What? I don't live in Georgia! It must be a southern thing, because there are none where I live."

"You have not lived until you have ate at Waffle House." Emile said.

"I doubt it's _that _good." I said. Emile looked like he wanted to slap me. Jon looked downcast, and Tim was just walking.

"Tim, have you ever eaten at Waffle House?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Is it really that good?"

"Oh Hell yeah. I mean, it's really good."

"Fine. Tell me what to order when I get there." I said, zipping my coat up. It was frosty that morning. Tim and Emile were then locked in a conversation about Xenoblade, and I moved over to where Jon was walking. His eyes were misty and they stared down at the sidewalk below him. His hair was blowing in the cold wind, and his hands were in his coat pockets. Emile and Tim walked ahead, and I tugged on Jon's arm.

"Jon?" I asked quietly. "Are you okay?"

He looked into my eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't stop thinking of her."

He pulled his beanie down on his head, and shivered.

"I want her back. I want her back so bad." He whispered. His voice shook slightly.  
A tear then fell down his cheek. He swiped at his eyes, and looked away from me.

My eyes stung for a second. Whether it was from cold or tears, I couldn't tell. I took Jon's hand out of his coat pocket and held it. I didn't want him to be sad. I really didn't.

"Jon, look at me and listen." I said. He looked at me sadly, his eyes still wet.

"You need to stop. You have a whole life ahead of you, and you can't spend it sad. I'm here for you. Don't worry... It will get better. You know what my motto is?"

"What?" Jon asked quietly.

"Everyone wants happiness, nobody wants pain. But you can't have a rainbow, without a little rain."

"Where'd you get that from?" Jon asked.

"Google Images. The source of my wisdom."

Jon cracked a smile, and I squeezed his hand. I let it go, and for a second, he looked sad again. But before I could register that he looked like that, he looked normal again. We were all normal when we arrived at Waffle House, and we got seated quickly. It seemed like one of those kind of redneckish restaurants, and when I looked at the menu, it confirmed my theory. I didn't know what I wanted, so I asked Emile.

"What should I get?" I asked.

"A waffle. And bacon. And hashbrowns. And eggs-"

"Hold on! I don't want to gain fifty pounds in one meal!" I said. "Holy crap, Emile! Is that what you get?"

"Yeah." He said, scanning the menu.

"How the hell do you not weigh over 9,000 pounds?"

"I dunno. I can eat whatever the hell I want and I won't gain anything."

"Wow, you are pretty goddamn lucky." I muttered.

"Exactly! Isn't his luck stupid?" Jon said.

"I can see what you mean. Jesus Grandma." I said. The waitress then came over. She looked about 26, and she had a pretty face. She had on glasses, a work uniform, and had brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She eyed Jon slightly, and then asked:

"What can I get you guys to drink."

"I'll have a Pepsi." Emile said.

"You drink soda with breakfast?" I asked Emile.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"No. I'll have an orange juice." I said. She shot me a slightly rude look, and I frowned. Um, okay? Waitress whore doesn't like me.

"What about you?" She asked Tim.

"I'll have a Pepsi." He said. Emile and Tim high fived and I rolled my eyes.

"And you, honey?" She asked Jon, sweetness dripping from her words. Ugh, she made me sick.

"I'll just have water." He said, not looking at her. He was looking at me, for some reason. He then seemed to notice that he was staring at me, and quickly looked away. I shrugged to myself and the waitress shuffled off.

She came back a little while later with our drinks. She handed me mine last with a look, and shuffled away.

"Is it just me-" I whispered to Emile. "Or does that girl not like me?"

Emile stared at her retreating form.

"I haven't noticed anything." He said. "Maybe it's in your head."

I shrugged. When our food came, I noticed that Emile's food itself took up half the table. He had ordered eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, toast, bacon, and a waffle.

"You are not going to be able to finish all of that." Jon said.

"Wanna bet?" Emile asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh no. Not more bets." I said.

"What?" Emile asked defensively.

"Haven't we all learned that you and Jon should bet on things?"

"What are you talking about?" Emile asked.

"Remember last night?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. But what do you say, Jon?"

Jon started cutting his waffle.

"Fine. If you finish all that plus actually eat lunch, I'll..."

"You'll have to eat and pay for whatever I pick out at the grocery store."

"Hmm... how about I have to pick out what you have to eat for lunch, and then I'll do it."

"Deal." Emile said, holding out his hand. Jon shook it, and I shook my head slowly. Tim just shrugged.

"Do you have anything to say about this Tim?" I asked.

"I dunno, Lizzy. I think it will be pretty funny to see Emile throw up." Tim said, taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"You guys are so stupid." I said, taking a drink of my orange juice. "Someone's gonna hurt themselves. And I have a feeling it's going to be Emile."

"Thanks!" Emile said sarcastically. "Nice to know you guys have so much faith in me."

"I just don't see how it's possible for you to eat all that, Emile." I said.

"Watch me." He said simply, and we started eating.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were done eating. Emile actually ate everything, and Jon began to worry. We were waiting for our waitress to take my credit card to pay for our meal. She came back, and was about to go cash it in when Jon asked:

"Can I have another water?"

She nodded and smiled, and something roared inside me. So she went away, and we started talking. When she came back, I didn't notice.

But before I knew what was happening, I was being drenched in icy cold water. I gasped, and when it was done, I looked up, and saw the waitress grinning evilly at me.

"Whoops." She whispered. I turned a bright red. Oh god, I was so embarrassed. Jon looked at the lady, cold anger dripping off of him. Tim was staring at me, and Emile was staring at the lady, his mouth open.

"Here's your card back." She said, putting it on top of my head. She then sashayed off, leaving me to stew in my own embarrassment.

"Let's go." Jon said, getting up. I got up, feeling tears in my eyes. Emile and Tim got up too, and we left. As soon as the cold hit my soaked head and wet coat, I was immediately freezing. I shivered, my teeth chattering. As we walked, with each step I became more cold. I was miserable all of the sudden, and I just wanted to go home. I felt tears in my eyes, and then on my cheeks. I coughed, and Jon looked at me.

"Oh god, you look freezing." He said. Emile and Tim stopped walking.

"You okay, Lizzy?" Tim asked sadly. Emile looked apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, my teeth chattering. I then looked to my right and saw that Jon was taking off his coat. "No, Jon, don't bother—"

"You need it more than I do." Jon said, putting on me. He then took off his beanie and put it on my head. I inhaled, and then breathed out deeply. The coat smelled like him. He smelled amazing...

Wait...Why was I thinking this?

I had a BOYFRIEND, for the love of Jesus Grandma. I didn't know why I was like this...

Anyways, we got back to the hotel room, and I got changed and dried my hair. We then headed down to where the fun actually started.

MAGfest.

* * *

**(Real quick A/N: I'm not going to describe MAGfest, 'cause I've never been. Sorry)**

* * *

We actually were at MAGfest until 2:30, when Jon recommended lunch. We all agreed, and headed to a Five Guys. Mmm... I loved Five Guys. It was my guilty pleasure food. Anyways, so I ordered, Tim ordered, Jon ordered, and Jon ordered for Emile. So when we got our food, Jon looked smug. He had ordered a huge freaking burger for Emile, and Emile looked at it with awe.

"Am I seriously expected to eat this whole thing?"

"Yup. Unless you want to eat something extremely gross." Jon said.

"Screw you, Jon." Emile said, starting to eat his huge burger.

"Aww, love you too Emile." Jon said, eating a fry.

"Cough, slash, cough." I said. Jon threw a french fry at me.

A little while later, we were done eating. To Jon's extreme chagrin, Emile managed to eat the whole burger. Emile looked sick, but smug all the same.

"Ah, I can't wait to pick you out something disgusting." Emile said happily. "This is gonna be _awesome!_"

Jon put his face in his hands and groaned.

"That's why you guys shouldn't bet." I said, shaking my finger at Emile. "Because someone always gets hurt."

"What are you, my mother?" Emile asked. I grinned.

"Emile, honey, have you changed your underwear lately?" I said in a false mother voice. Emile and Tim laughed, and Jon took his face out of his hands.

"I should just learn to not bet with you." Jon said. "You're luck is too good."

"It's not luck! It's pure strength!" Emile said, holding up his boney arms in a flex possition.

"So it's strength that you managed to eat all that crap and not throw up?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about the not throwing up part, 'cause I feel like crap right now, but yes, it is pure strength." He said.

"Was it in the deal about not throwing up?"

Jon's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, it was." Jon said. Emile looked slightly smug.

"I haven't thrown up in three years." He said. "Good luck."

"Oh, I have a feeling that this will turn in my favor." Jon said meanly, looking evil.

"You're a dick, you know?" Emile said.

"Yeah, you are a dick, Jon." I said seriously.

"I know. It's part of the script."

I laughed. A few minutes later, we left. Emile still looked sick, and Jon was trying to make him throw up. I shook my head at the two weird friends, and looked at my phone. Colton had texted me.

"_Hey." _Was the text.

I quickly texted a 'hey' back.

"_When are you coming home? When is your flight?"_

"_A week from tomorrow." _

"_Come home sooner."_

_"I can't"_

_"Yes you can. You just don't want to."_

_"Yeah, I don't want to."_

_"Why are you being stubborn? Come home."_

_"You really aren't the boss of me."_

_"I be if I want to."_

_"I'm 26, for the love of god! You can't control me."_

_"Whatever. I'm done with the conversation."_

"_Me too. Goodbye, Colton."_

No answer. I realized that I had a death grip on my phone and I was breathing heavy.

I shrugged, and went back to enjoying myself thoroughly.

* * *

Later that night, we were getting ready to record. Emile had won the bet. Before, when we going back to the convention center, Jon had given up. He said:

"I give up! You win! I can't make you throw up!"

"So that means that I win no matter what?" Emile asked.

"Yes." Jon sighed.

So tomorrow we would have to make a trip to the grocery store and get Jon something disgusting to eat. But that was tomorrow.

So we were getting ready to record, and my phone went off again. It was a text from Colton, so it played Love Story by Taylor Swift.

"_Are you coming back?"_

I sighed.

_"Not until next friday, I've told you."_

_"I'm giving you one last chance, Elizabeth. You are coming home _now."

_"No." _

_"Then we're done. I'm breaking up with you. You can't have both. Either you have me, or you have your precious Let's Playing friends."_

The breath left my lungs in a whoosh. I stood up, my heart barely beating, and ran to the bedroom. I quickly dialed his number, and he answered somewhat fast.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice still as deep and beautiful as I remembered.

"Colton?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Oh, Lizzy." He said, sounding unpleased. "What do you want?"

"To talk with you. To reason."

"There isn't any reasoning to do, Lizzy. Either you have me, or your other nerdy friends."

"Can you please listen to me?" I asked, my hand shaking. "I have to be here."  
"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do! It's for their channel!"

"That's all you care about, isn't it? Stupid YouTV."

"YouTube!" I said, my voice getting heated. "You're so ignorant of me, aren't you? You don't care if I'm happy."

"I know what's best for you, stupid." He said. "And the thing your doing won't get you anywhere in life."

"You aren't the boss of me!" I said loudly. "I can do whatever the Hell I want!"

"I keep forgetting how _stupid _you are!" He said. "You think everything revolves around your stupid YouTube."

"And everything revolves around your stupid job, then, doesn't it?" I asked loudly and angrily.

"At least I do someting productive! I'm not lazy like you are!"

"I'm not lazy." I whispered angrily. "I'm making memories."

"Memories? That's some real nice bullshit, Liz. Great job."

Tears started in my eyes.

"Why am I even dating you?" I asked quietly. "Why are we even together?"

"BECAUSE I FELT BAD FOR YOU!" Colton yelled. "YOU HAD NO ONE, AND I TOOK PITY ON YOU!"

Tears were then streaming down my face.

"WE'RE DONE!" I shouted. "I HATE YOU! GO BURN IN HELL!"

I ended the call, and threw my phone at the wall. I didn't care if I broke it. All I cared about is that my relationship with Colton was over, and I now was lonely and single. A sob tore itself from my throat, and I collapsed to my knees on the floor, sobbing.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there until I heard a door open. I didn't really care.

"Lizzy?" I heard Jon ask. Oh god, he was seeing me cry like a two year old.

"Go away." I sobbed. I heard the door shut, but I heard footsteps close to me.

"Hey." Jon said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said wiping my eyes. I shuddered and hugged my knees. Jon frowned, and sat down next to me. I was mortified that he had caught me crying. I suddenly remembered how Colton used to comfort me when I cried, and the tears broke free again. I buried my face in my knees, and Jon rubbed my arm.

"What could have made you this upset?" He murmured. My shoulders shook with sobs, and I felt him get up. He walked over to the bed, where my phone lay.

"You broke your phone." He said, bringing it over to me. I shrugged. I didn't really care. I could buy a new one.

But I couldn't buy a new boyfriend.

"Can you tell me why your crying?" Jon asked softly.

It wasn't an order. It was a simple request.

I took my face out of my knees and unlocked my cracked phone. I brought up my text messages, and showed him the conversation Colton and I had. He read them, and his eyes became sad when he read the last one.

"Oh." He whispered. I nodded, and a sob ripped itself from my throat. I put my head back in my knees, and I felt Jon's arms around me. Oh my god, he was hugging me. I felt comforted... And strangely calm. I stopped crying, but I still felt like someone had ripped a hole in my heart. I felt Jon get up and leave, leaving me alone to get dressed for bed and crawl under the covers.

* * *

(Jon's POV)

**(Really Quick A/N: I do not know how many switching of the Point of View's I will be doing, but I would appreciate some feedback on it. I want to know if you guys like it, or think it's too confusing.)**

* * *

I was sitting next to Lizzy while Emile was getting the console ready to record. The housekeeping lady messed up the setup, and Emile had to set it up again. I had lost the bet with Emile, and much to my chagrin, I have to eat something disgusting that Emile picked out. Maybe Lizzy was right. Maybe I shouldn't bet.

Nah, I'm still gonna bet.

Anyways, while Emile was setting up, my mind was wandering freely.

And it wandered freely right to where I didn't want it to be.

My ex-girlfriend.

I slammed those mental doors before the opened fully. I didn't want to think of my girlfriend, because when I did, it made me want to cry.

And I didn't want to cry again.

My mind then wandered to a place where I was contemplating something.

Lizzy.

I didn't know what to do about her. My damaged eyes wandered to her next to me. She was texting, looked slightly frazzled.

Still beautiful, though.

_Stop it, Jon. _I almost smacked myself. _She's in a relationship, unlike you. She's unavailable, unlike you._

_But maybe there is some way that her boyfriend will break up with her! _I said to my mind. _Then I could date her!_

_Don't make her unhappy. She trusts you. Don't lose that trust like you did with Claire. _My mind whispered back.

I sighed inwardly.

_But I want her so badly! _I protested to my mind. _I can't stand not to be with her. To be able to hug her! To kiss her!_

_Why, do you want to get in her pants? _My mind whispered tauntingly.

_No! That's not it! I just... I just want her. She understands, unlike all the other girls I've met. _

The war with myself was interrupted by Lizzy standing up. She was as white as a ghost, and she looked like she could barely breathe. She ran into the bedroom, and I stared at her as she went. I wonder what that was about.

About ten minutes later, Emile told Tim and I that everything was ready to go.

"Where's Lizzy?" Emile asked.

"She ran into the bedroom about ten minutes ago." I said.

"Can you go get her?" Emile asked.

"Why me?" I asked Emile. "You have two legs."

Emile looked at me seriously. I honestly have never seen him so serious. There was something else in his look, though. He looked at me... knowingly?

Oh crap, did he know that I liked her?

No! I didn't want anyone knowing, especially not Emile!

I clenched my jaw, my teeth coming together with an audible snap, and I stood up. I walked over to the closed bedroom door, and opened it. I peeked in, and immediately closed it behind me.

There she was.

Lizzy was sitting at the foot of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands.

Her shoulders were shaking with sobs.

"Lizzy?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Go away." She sobbed.

I walked over to her.

"Hey." I said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, wiping her eyes.

I sat down next to her, and rubbed her arm.

"What could have made you so upset?" I murmured.

Turns out, her boyfriend had broken up with her. Fantastic boyfriend, right? I read the texts, and I couldn't help feeling that it was all my fault. I was the one who had the idea of inviting her.

After I read the texts, she broke down crying again. I then knew what I had to do. I would comfort her in the only way I knew how.

I hugged her.

I tried to send affection and relief into that hug, with a healthy dose of comfort.

She did stop crying, but by that time, I knew Emile or Tim would be coming in soon to check on us. I quietly told her to get ready for bed, and that we wouldn't record anything tonight. She nodded into my shoulder, and she released me. I got up, and went out to where Emile and Tim were. Believe it or not, they were playing Mario Party. Emile noticed me, and paused the game.

"Is she ready."

"We're not recording tonight." I said firmly. They looked confused.

"But we-" Emile began. I silenced him with a look. As much as I loved Emile, he could be really insensitive.

"We aren't recording tonight." I repeated, looking directly at him.

"Um, okay. Why?"

"We just aren't, okay? Now, listen." I said. I felt really mean when I said it, but I was tired and my head was starting to hurt. "When you go in there, you will not say a word to her. You will not look at her. Just get ready for bed, okay?"

"Got it." Tim said. Emile looked at me, slightly hurt. I mouthed 'I'm sorry.' to him, and the expression vanished. We all walked in, and I immediately noticed Lizzy. She was laying down, her back facing all of us. I shook my head, closing my eyes. I rubbed my head, and got ready for bed. We turned off the lights, and I crawled into bed. I wasn't exactly tired, so I took out my phone. It buzzed, signaling that I was getting a text.

Tim and Emile had started a group conversation with me. Quietly from across the room, I heard Lizzy sob. I sighed. I wished that there was some way to comfort her.

_"What happened that made her so upset, Jon?" _Emile texted me. I looked to him on the bed next to me. He was looking at Reddit or something.

_"Her boyfriend just broke up with her." _I sent back.  
_"About what?" _Tim asked.

_"About... us."_

Emile looked at me from across the room. His boyish face was alight with guilt. I sent him a pity look, and he texted:

_"Why? What did we do? Does he not like her spending time with us?" _

I sighed audibly. Emile looked at me again.

_"Sorta kinda. He think that Let's Playing is a total waste of time, and he wants her to come back. She won't, though. I think she really wants to be here, jeopardizing her relationship like that."_

_"That's nice of her. She's a really cool girl." _Tim texted. I smiled to myself. _"Well, night y'all. I'm tired."_

And with that, he pulled from the conversation.

_"I'm sorry that I was mean to you earlier, Emile. I was just pissed of at Lizzy's boyfriend."_

_"It's fine. I'm used to it." _He said. I looked at him. He looked sad.

_"Oh Emile." _I texted, feeling guilt to the core of my heart. _"I'm so sorry."_

_"It's fine, Jon. Really. I just... Sometimes it hard, you know? Sometimes I wonder if you even like me."_

I wanted to get up and hug him all of the sudden. Suddenly, a sob tore through the quiet of the room. I sat up and looked at Lizzy. Her frame was shaking again. I got up unconsciously, and walked over to her.

"Hey." I whispered. Tears were streaming down her face. "It's okay, Lizzy."

She sniffed. I wrapped my arms around her, completely oblivious to Emile staring at us.

"It's okay. I'm here." I whispered. She nodded into my shoulder.

"Don't think about it. Dream of... Dream of happiness. Dream of your calm center."

"You guys are my calm center." She whispered. My heart sang. "You guys make me laugh when I want to cry."

I squeezed her tight, and then let her go. She lay back down again, and I walked back over to my bed.

_"You really like her, don't you?" _Emile sent. I blushed scarlet.

_"Shut up."_

_"I thought you said that you would never fall in love again. At least, that's what you told me."_

_"Ugh, why are we even talking about this?" _

_"Because you just majorly comforted a girl that you just met yesterday. That's not normal, Jon."_

_"Would you?" _

_"Not like that. Not as much as you did. So... Can I come to the wedding?"_

I threw a pillow at Emile. It hit him on the head. He mouth 'ow' to me, and I grinned.

_"Goodnight, Jon." _Emile sent.

_"Goodnight, Emile. But remember." _I looked at him. _"I'm your friend, no matter how much I act like I'm not."_

He smiled his serene smile.

_"Thanks, Jon." _

I turned off my phone, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, that was long.**

**Before I leave you, I'm gonna answer some reviews! I read every review, so this will be fun.**

**To guest: I cannot tell you how much you remind me of myself. I am so obsessed with TRG and Chugga and Jon and Tim. I do not do Let's Plays in real life, but I think I will get a recording card for Christmas! Or sooner, if I can manage! Emile was my first one too. His Luigi's Mansion was the first LP of his that I watched. Thanks for reviewing! You go, girl!**

**And I think that's it. Please review, because it makes me happy, and have a Super Duper Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5: That Cheating Bastard

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been forever since I've updated! (And in forever, I mean since last Sunday) But school has started me, and I'm already counting the days until summer is upon us again!  
Or at least Christmas.  
But yeah. PAX Prime was two weekends ago. I forgot to mention it in my last chapter, as I had forgotten. For as long as the convention went on, I kept thinking to myself: 'somewhere in Seattle, Jon and Emile and Tim are together again.'  
And if you went to PAX, I ****_so _****envy you! Sadly, I live across the country soo...  
I talk too much. On with the Chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter's Quote:**_

_**"Cheating on a girl is deeper than people realize. It destroys her outlook on love, her future relationships, and her peace within herself."  
-**_**_Anonymous_**

* * *

(Lizzy's POV)

The next day, I awoke at the sound of the alarm again. This time, It was the Ocarina of Time theme song. Much more subtle, I noted. I blinked sleep out of my eyes. I then remembered Colton, and for some odd reason, it didn't upset me. I don't know why I wasn't on the ground crying, but I kind of didn't care anymore. I didn't care about him. If he didn't like me for who I was, then I didn't want him. I sat up, and I saw that Jon was watching me intently. Oh god, I forgot that he watched that whole sob story. Emile was looking at me too.

"Jesus Christ, people. It's not a zoo! Stop goggling at the dinosaur!" I said, pointing to the Yoshi shirt I was wearing. Emile laughed, but Jon was still watching me. Emile got up, and went to the bathroom.

"God, Jon, it's like you're expecting me to explode." I said, standing up.

"Pretty much, yeah." He muttered to himself.

"Well I'm not going to explode. I'm titanium." I said. "You can tell by my extremely thin shirt."

He grinned.

"Well it's nice to know that you're not going to explode. I don't want to hose you from the walls. We need you to record."

"Yes you do." I said, getting my clothes from the dresser. Emile emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a custom TheRunawayGuys T-Shirt. I half wanted to rip it off his back, but I fought the urge and went to the bathroom to get changed and shower. I took a shower, and got dressed. Today, I was wearing a bright blue shirt and skinny jeans. The shirt had silver letters on it saying 'I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I will fight for what I love.'

I found the quote online at Google Images, and I actually really liked it. I went onto and made it into my own t-shirt. It was one of my favorites. Anyways, I emerged from the bathroom with my hairdryer and quickly dried it in front of the big mirror. I noticed that some blonde hair was coming in at my roots. Ugh, I needed to get my hair dyed again. Yeah, black isn't my natural hair color. Blonde is, and I hate it. It makes me feel like a priss, and Colton had always told me that I looked better with black hair. Maybe I shouldn't listen to him anymore and just let it go blonde...

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Emile shouted in my ear. I jumped a foot in the air, my brush falling to the ground.

"HEY LIZZY WE'RE GOING TO BREAKFAST!" He shouted.

"OK EMILE!" I yelled back. I turned off my hairdryer.

"My god, Emile. Scare the crap out of me, why don't you?"

"Sorry. Your hairdryer is loud."

"Well it's a hairdryer. What do you expect?"

"Well I don't have a hairdryer."

"Haven't you had a girlfriend that has ever dried her hair?"

"I've never had a girlfriend."

I squinted at him.

"That makes a lot of sense."

Jon laughed from across the room.

"Yeah, well, you've never had a boyfriend!"

I guess Emile didn't think before he said that.

I sort of froze at that, and my breath kind of stopped. Emile slapped his hand to his mouth, and Jon snarled at him.

"Sure." I gasped, my breath going back to normal. "Let's just go with that."

"Oh Lizzy, I'm so-"

"Shut up. It's fine." I said. When Emile looked disbelieving, I stared at him seriously. "Really. I'm fine."

"Aren't we going out for breakfast?" Jon asked from across the room.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Emile said, trying to defuse the tension. The four of us headed out, grabbing our coats and pulling on our boots. A light dusting of snow had littered the sidewalks as we went out on them.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"The International House of Pancakes." Tim said.

"So IHOP?" I asked.

"Nah, screw IHOP, it's the International House of Pancakes." Tim said.

I laughed.

"Okay then." I said. We passed by stores and shops, and the IHOP was in view when it happened.

The sidewalk was very slippery and icy, so we had to be careful not to slip.

But Emile was skipping on the ice precariously.

"There's the IHOP!" He said, jumping up and down and pointing. "Let's go!"

He skipped forward onto the place where the ice was thick and slippery but cracked.

He slipped and fell on the ice. I put my hand over my mouth, and Jon looked down at him incredulously.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Ow." He muttered, picking himself up.

"Emile, your bleeding." I said, lightly touching the place where the cracked ice had pierced him. It had cut through his long sleeve t-shirt.

"Dammit." He said, examining his cut.

"New rule." Jon said, staring at Emile. "Don't skip on the ice."

"No DUH!" Emile said.

"Well you just fell on it—" Jon said. He then slipped, and I caught his hands as he fell.

"That ice is slippery." He said. I pulled him back up. He readied himself, and we walked over to IHOP. When we went in the restaurant, we were greeted with very inviting warm air. I sighed. It was so cold outside, and so warm in here. I wanted to stay and eat pancakes forever. We quickly got a table, and sat down at it. I sat down first, and when Emile was going to sit next to me, Jon gave him a look and Emile backed off. I was confused, but I didn't push it. Jon sat down next to me, and I quickly looked at him. For some odd reason, I was feeling jittery this morning. I didn't know if it was because of the cold or what, but I knew I wasn't my normal self. Our server soon was with us. It was a girl, but this girl didn't look like the girl from before. This girl had the sort of earthy feel to her, and I liked it.

"Hello, welcome to IHOP." She said.

"International House of Pancakes." Tim said. I laughed quietly. The girl smiled.

"What can I get you to drink?"

I looked at Emile.

"Can I have a Mountain Dew?" Emile asked

"Really? Caffeine at 8 in the morning?" I asked.

"You're not my mom." He said. I grinned.

"I'll have water." I said.

"Same here." Jon said.

"I'll have a Coke." Tim said.

"You guys are idiots." Jon said. "Why do you insist on drinking caffeine at eight in the morning?"

"Why don't we drink Caffeine at eight in the morning?" Emile asked.

Jon sighed.

"Oh I hate you so much." He said, running a hand through his curly, tousled hair.

"Yep!" He said.

I don't think they noticed that I was being quiet, but I certainly knew I was. I wanted to be part of the conversation, but I was really tired all of the sudden. Well, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I got out my cracked phone, and saw that I had two missed calls.

...From Colton.

A lump formed in my throat. I swallowed hard, and my eyes stung for a second. Why was he calling me? Did he _like _to torture me? I quickly put my phone away before the break could eat my alive. I took a deep breath, and went back to being part of the conversation. We started talking about our Let's Plays, and I started talking about what I would be doing for my next one.

"I was thinking of doing Sonic Heroes." I said.

"That's a good one. I remember playing that way back when." Emile said. "Since I'm done with Kid Icarus and Sonic Colors, I'm thinking of doing Xenoblade."

"Why are you so obsessed with Xenoblade?" Jon asked.

"Because the game is so kickass!" Emile said.

Our server was then back with our drinks, and we ordered. I just ordered pancakes and eggs. I wasn't really hungry.

We talked some more, and our food was soon here.

Emile once again ordered a lot of food, and Jon stared at him again.

"Seriously, Emile. How do you not weigh like a million pounds?" Jon asked.

Emile shrugged and ate a bite of his pancakes.

"Speaking of which..." Emile said, swallowing. "After lunch, we have to go get you something disgusting to eat."

Jon groaned.

"Just make sure it's not too expensive."

Emile laughed. I giggled.

After we finished eating, we headed to the convention center. Yesterday, I couldn't find Josh or Reese.

Today, I was destined to find them.

We entered the center, and as soon as we got in, I saw Reese.

"Reese!" I squealed. She turned and looked at me. Her face split into a smile.

"Liz!" She said. We hugged.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" I said.

"I know right! So how ya been?"

We actually talked for a while. By that time, Emile, Jon, and Tim had wandered off. Reese was a great socializer, and when I told her about my breakup with Colton, she hugged me.

"Breakups are hard." She said. "I've had far too many."

"I'm over him." I lied. "He was a jerk."

Reese looked at me sadly.

"If only you truly believed that." She sighed.

I didn't disagree. I don't know why, but the breakup was really weighing down on me suddenly for some reason. It was fine earlier, but now I felt like I was going to explode into despair.

After that, I said goodbye to Reese and scoped out Mr. Jepson.

I found him walking around, and I smiled when I saw him. I liked Josh. He was really funny, and he was just one of those people who make you smile.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jepson." I said in a deep voice.

He turned, and saw me.

"Shoulda known." He said, grinning. We quickly did our handshake, and Jon walked by.

"You guys look like you're spazzing out." He called as he passed.

"Thanks, Jon!" I called back. Jon grinned. Josh stared at him for a second before turning back to me.

"Haven't see you in a while. How ya been?"

"Fine, I guess. Nothing's really been happening. Well, I'm hanging out with Jon and the guys for the week. I'm recording stuff with them." I said.

"That's cool. You're really lucky. It's so much fun to record with them."

"So far it's been a blast. Two days ago, Jon jumped off the docks and into the harbor because he and Emile had bet on who was going to win the War game."

"In only his boxers?" Josh asked, a grin blossoming on his face.

"Yup. It was amusing, until Jon pushed Emile in, and Tim jumped in. Emile threw me in, and pushed Jon in again."

"Wow, so you guys took a bath in the harbor that night?"

"Kinda." I said. Jon then appeared.

"What are you guys talking about. I heard my name and the word bath, and I got nervous."

Josh and I laughed.

"I was telling him about the harbor incident the other night." I said. He grinned, and Josh looked dumbstruck at Jon. He looked amazed as he looked from Jon to me, and I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing." He said. He gave Jon a look, and Jon blushed. I shrugged and kept talking.

* * *

At about lunch time, Jon, Tim, Emile, and I met up and walked to Moes for lunch. We entered, ordered, and sat down to eat. I wasn't especially hungry, but I ate anyways. After we were done, we kind of just sat there and talked.

The door to the restaurant opened.

At first, I didn't notice. I was so wrapped in our conversation.

But I felt someone looking at me, and I looked up.

My heart stopped.

There, standing by the door. He was six feet tall, with short brown hair, a short-sleeve American Eagle light pink polo shirt, and tan khakis, was my ex-boyfriend, Colton Tarino.

His blue eyes were piercing me, and I felt my heart tear. My hands turned into fists, and my breathing got heavier. Jon looked at me, and tugged on my arm.

"What's up?"

"How is he here?" I asked, my breath very fast. "How did he find me?"

Jon looked confused, and I pointed at Colton.

Jon's face split into a snarl, and his eyes were blue fire. Emile and Tim looked too.

"Shit." I muttered. Tears were starting in my eyes.

"Be careful around him." Jon whispered to me. "I want to hear the conversation. Set up a voice memo on your phone."

I did just that, and Colton walked over. Emile looked worried, Tim tried not to notice, and Jon was giving Colton a death stare.

"Liz?" He asked, his voice just like I remembered. "It's so great to see you."

"Bullshit." Jon muttered. I stepped on his foot, and his eyes turned to me.

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Colton said. "But I would like to speak with you."

I looked to Jon.

"Do it." He mouthed. "It's for the best."

I took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Sure." I said. My voice was shaky. His face split into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Wonderful! Let's get a seat."

I followed him, the voice memo still on my phone. We found a seat and sat at it. My hand was on the table, and he reached for it. I took it off, my heart tearing.

"Why are you even here, and how did you get here?"

"Minor details, Liz. I'll get to those later." He said. "Now... I've come to reason with you."

"Reason with me?" I asked, my voice bitter. "Yeah, right."

"I have. Last night... on the phone-"

"You were being a total ass" I said.

His eyes hardened.

"Yeah, I was." He whispered. He then raised his voice a little more. "And I've come to tell you that I regret it."

Wait, what?

He wants me _back? _

"You want me back?" I whispered.

"Yes. Liz-" He grabbed my hand. "-Your love means more than anything to me."

He looked so sincere when he said it. My heart fluttered.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes." He whispered. "I love and miss you, my Lizabeth."

Lizabeth was his nickname for me.

"I..." I stuttered. His face was looming closer. I could see his crystal blue eyes more clearly now.

His lips met mine, and my head was foggy. My god, he was still an amazing kisser.

We broke apart, and I stared into his eyes.

"Colton..." I whispered.

"I love you, Lizabeth. So please, take me back." He whispered. His voice was was so sincere.

"I love you too, Colton." I whispered.

He smiled, and I did too.

His phone went off, and he took it out. He paled and tried to put it away. I grabbed it.

"Who ya textin?" I asked. I looked at it, and I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up.

_"Hey, Col." _It read. _"When r u gonna be home? I can't wait to do it again. I can't wait to screw with you again."_

It was from a girl named Emerald. She... She was dating Colton... She was having...

"Wh-What." I whispered.

"It's not what you think!" He insisted hastily. Tears were in my eyes.

"How long..." My breath was constricted. "Have you... Have you..."

He looked pained.

"Four months." He sighed. "But I care for you more!"

"Yeah!" I laughed sarcastically, tears cascading down my cheeks. "And that's the reason you broke up with me! Because you care!"

"But I do!" He said. I could tell he was lying, and my shoulders shook with sobs.

"How could you?" I whispered, my ears filing with a sharp ringing. "I thought we had something!"

"We do! I... I just..."

I stood up. Colton tried to grab my hand, but I smacked it away.

"I HATE YOU, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" I yelled, sobbing.

And with that, I ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

(Jon's POV)

I could tell Lizzy was trying to put on a brave face and battle through, but she was doing a poor job of it. During breakfast, I noticed that she barely talked at all. I tried to be fully attentive at breakfast, but aware of her nonetheless. She smiled and laughed, but I could tell she wasn't fully alright. At the convention, I kind of tailed her. I felt like a stalker, but I was honestly concerned. I eavesdropped on her conversation with Reese, and when they started talking about that asshole Colton, hatred flared inside of me. I almost gave myself away, but I decided not to. After that, she scoped out Josh. I finally made myself present, and she just laughed.

But then something happened.

As I was talking to her, Josh was staring at me. I looked up at him to ask what was going on, but he gave me a look that said: _"You're in love, Jon."_

I had blushed. Dear god, is it really _that _noticeable?!

Lizzy left to go find Emile and Tim so we could go out for lunch, so Josh took his chance. He pulled me into the back part of the convention where no one was.

"Josh, what the-" I asked as he pulled me along.

"You have some explaining to do." Josh said.

We stopped, and I took my wrist from his grip.

"Explain about what?" I asked. Josh gave me his 'I know everything' look, and I frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Josh-" I began, lying through my teeth.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jon. I'm not mad... but very, very confused."

"And why are you very confused?"

"How could you stare at a girl you just met like that?" Josh asked in wonder.

"I still don't have any idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Jon... why do look at her like that?" Josh asked, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I..." I tried to lie.

"Jon... you look like you're willing to take a bullet for her..." Josh said wearily.

I blushed furiously.

"I... I don't know what..." I tried to lie again.

"Jon, you're blushing like nuts right now and you kind look sick." Josh said. Goddammit, Josh! Why were you so observant!

"Fine." I muttered. "I love her."

Josh threw his arms around me, and I pushed him off me. I wasn't big on hugs.

"Sorry. I just got excited!" Josh said. "I can't wait to tell Lizzy."

My heart stopped and the color fled my face.

"NO!" I said loudly.

"Jon?!" Josh asked. "Are you okay?!"

"If you want me to stay sane, then you will not tell Lizzy ANYTHING." I gasped, grabbing the collar of his coat.

"Fine!" Josh said. I let him go. My heart had returned to its normal beating, and I sought out Lizzy so we could go for lunch.

* * *

We arrived at Moes a little later than expected. When I found Lizzy, she was trying to drag Emile away from the Mr. Game'n'Watch game. It took effort, but we were successfully able to drag him away. Tim had caught up with us, and we headed out. Emile was pouting the whole way, but I told him to suck it up and act like he was 23.

But we all knew that was hard for him.

Anyways, so we arrived at Moes, and we quickly got our cheap Mexican food and ate. Afterwards, we just sat and talked. Lizzy seemed to be back to normal, and I could breathe a little easier.

But then she looked up at the entrance to the restaurant, and her face turned the color of chalk. The hands I longed to hold clenched into tight fists, and her breathing became heavier. Worried, I tugged on her arm.

"What's up?" I asked quietly.

"How is he here?" She asked, more to herself than to me. "How did he find me?"

I was confused, but then she pointed at a guy in a pink polo- shirt and brown khakis.

I knew it was the hated Colton.

I snarled, my own hands curling into fists.

Emile and Tim looked too. Emile looked at me, and I tried to control the anger that was sputtering inside of me.

"Shit." Lizzy muttered, her face growing red. I wanted to grab her hand _so bad... _But I resisted.

"Be careful around him." I whispered to her. "I want to hear the conversation. Set up a voice memo on your phone."

She did that with shaking fingers, and the son-of-a-bitch Colton walked over. Emile looked worried, Tim tried not to notice, and I was giving the asshole a death stare.

"Liz?" He asked, his voice deep and stupid. "It's so great to see you."

Wow. That's some really nice BS you got going there.

"Bullshit." I muttered. She stepped on me foot, and I turned my eyes to her.

She was just so _beautiful..._

"Sorry to rain on your parade." Colton said, slightly colder. I wanted to rip his head off. "But I would like to speak with you."

Lizzy looked to me, terrified.

"Do it." I mouthed, thinking fast. "It's for the best."

She took a deep breath, and stood up.

"Sure." She said. She walked off with him, I stared at them through narrowed eyes.

"Why is that dude here?" Emile and Tim asked.

"I don't know." I muttered.

He and Lizzy were talking, but then he grabbed her hand. My heart skipped a beat unpleasantly.

His face drew closer to hers, and I had a death grip on my soda.

They kissed.

I pulled my attention away from them. I couldn't bear looking. I closed my eyes as my heart broke. There wasn't any way I could have her now. He had her locked in his good looks, and who was I? Some Canadian geek who only cared about video games.

"Jon..." Emile whispered. "Something's happening."

I opened my slightly damp eyes and looked back towards their table. Lizzy had his phone in her hands, and there wasn't any color left in her face. Colton looked guilty.

I watched as Lizzy looked back up to him, heartbreak in her eyes.

I growled. I wanted to go punch Colton in the face.

More lips moving. Lizzy laughed sarcastically.

She stood up, tears pouring down her cheeks, and yelled:

"I HATE YOU, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

And she ran out of the restaurant.

A ringing silence filled the small Mexican food place, but then everyone turned back to normal.

Anger coursed through my veins like blood. I made to stand up, and Emile tried to stop me.

"Jon, whatever it is, just leave it—"

"No." I growled. Tim got out his video camera. I walked over to Colton, my soda in hand.

"Are you Colton?" I asked angrily. He scowled up at me.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

I poured my half drank Sprite on his head. He stood up.

And slapped me across the face.

I punched him in the face, grabbed Emile's burrito from his hand, and threw it in his face.

He punched me in the eye, earning an angry cry from Emile.

In retort, I punched him in the gut.

We then briskly left the restaurant. I was supporting a throbbing eye and mashed toes, while Emile was shaking his head and Tim put away his camera.

We found Lizzy sitting on the corner of the block, her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking. I told Emile and Jon to back off, while I knelt next to her. I didn't hesitate this time. I put my arms around her. She sobbed quietly into my shoulder. My heart broke under the strength of her distress. We eventually stood up, and began walking. My arm was still around her, and she was still crying. Emile and Tim lagged behind us. We got back to the hotel room, and I told Tim and Emile to go ahead to MAGfest. They left, and I was alone to take care of a heartbroken girl.

* * *

**Aww, poor Lizzy. God, I wish Jon was my boyfriend. I would love that.**

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Tacky Tuesday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Markets and Jelly Beans

**Hi guys! Sorry that it's been so long, but school has been very busy and I haven't really had any time to type. Plus, this weekend, I went to New York City. My cousin had her Sweet 16 at a night club in Long Island, so that was fun. I'm actually in the car right now coming back from NYC. I'm using my dad's laptop, so yeah. I have no idea how long this chapter is, but I think it's long. Jeez, these chapters are really long. I get carried away. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(Jon's POV)

We stayed in the hotel room for a long time. Lizzy was distraught, and she couldn't stop crying long enough for me to ask what happened. I just held her, and whispered soothing nonsense until she managed to stop crying again. When she finally calmed down enough for me to speak, I asked her what ha happened. Face stained with tears, she got out her cracked phone and played the voice memo.

As soon as that asshole started talking, I got angry. He was trying to get her to love him again.

And was succeeding.

I tried not to think of when they kissed, but there was a time in the recording where there wasn't any sound. When Lizzy said that she loved him, I almost broke down myself. I forced myself to have a poker face and take it like a man.

Lizzy then asked him who was texting him, and it was silent again.

Apparently, Colton had been cheating on her for four months.

My heart broke for her. I looked to her. She was kneeling on the floor, her eyes foggy and empty. She looked like something had died inside of her, and each half of my broken heart crumpled into shattered pieces.

"Lizzy." I whispered, sitting next to her. "Colton was a jerk. Don't let him get to you."

"I don't care about him." She muttered. "I don't miss him."

I looked at her wordlessly. That was clearly a lie.

"I miss who he used to be." She muttered sadly. "My cute, strong, and protective boyfriend."

I wrapped my arms around her, and resisted the urge to say: 'I can be the same way! All you have to do is say you love me!'

"Most people cheat." I said, a sudden thought coming to me. "When their paying attention to what their missing, not what they have."

She hugged me back, and my stomach did the macarena.

"I have you." She whispered.

The breath left me in a whoosh. Did she just say what I thought she said?

"You actually care, don't you?" Lizzy whispered.

"Of course I do." I said, my voice hoarse.

"Then I'll be okay." She said.

I just about fainted. She was hugging me. Something she only did in my dreams. I never thought I would say this, but I was happier being here than being at the convention. Because Lizzy was hugging me.

And that made all the difference.

* * *

(Lizzy's POV)

Many people would feel absolutely crushed after a heartbreak. But me... I was actually kind of happy. I mean, my heart felt like something had just maimed it with a spike ball, but other than that, I was actually okay. After Jon finished comforting me, we headed back to the convention. We met Emile and Tim there, and they were both looking at me like I had a pipe-bomb strapped to my chest. Not the best feeling in the world, I'll give you that.

Jon assured them everything was okay, and we went back to normal. I was actually happy and enjoying myself again. I was living in the moment, some people called it.

Well, I kind of felt like The Walking Dead, but living in the moment works too.

So we thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the convention, and then we went back to the hotel room to record some stuff. I readied myself for recording, and as soon as Emile hit that record button, my fears and anxiety disintegrated. I was NintendoGoddess. I could do this.

So we played through two boards, laughing and joking through it all. After we were done recording, it was only six.

"Are you guys hungry?" Emile asked.

"Not really. But I'm never really that hungry, so I don't think my vote counts." I said honestly.

"I'm okay, but I can eat." Tim said.

"I am indifferent." Jon sang.

"And I could eat a cow. Let's go!" Emile said. I laughed and stood up. We walked out into the cold again. It was getting dark out, so it was getting colder with each step. We talked as we walked, and then Emile remembered something.

"We have to go to the grocery store after dinner." He said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

Emile smiled stupidly at him until he understood.

"Oh that." Jon muttered.

"Yup! Let's go!" Emile said, jumping up and down. I sighed and shook my head. They were so stupid.

We went to some Chinese Restaurant for dinner, and then walked to the grocery store. Emile bounced up and down the isles, looking for something disgusting.

He was disgruntled when he couldn't find anything. We left the grocery store. Jon looked relieved, but his relief didn't last long.

We took an alternate route to get to our hotel, and as we were walking, we found a Spanish Market. A sign said: mercado hispano. There was another sign below it saying: para todas las necesidades de los hispanos!

the final sign said: mercado hispano no es responsable de cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual que puede poseer después de usar nuestros productos.

It had the word sexual in the title, and I immediately got nervous.

Emile's eyes lit up.

"I bet I can find something disgusting in there!" He said.

"Um... Emile? Are you sure that it would be safe for Jon to eat something from in there?" I asked nervously. I didn't want Jon to be wheeled to the hospital.

"I'll only buy something with an American label, okay?" Emile asked as we entered. The dingy market smelled funky, and strange items lined the walls. There was a girl at the counter. She wasn't Hispanic, but American. She was wearing a YouTube shirt. I immediately liked her. She had short bangs that were almost in her eyes, but not quite. She had bright green eyes and a thick line of freckles under her bright irises.

"Welcome to Mercado Hispano. Please choose your language." She muttered. I grinned and walked over to her.

"I like your shirt." I said. She glanced down at it, and grinned.

"Thanks. That's the first compliment I've ever gotten on it." She said. She had a pretty voice.

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Oh, because I live at a retirement home." She said. She didn't sound too thrilled about it.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been taking care of my grandmother there for ten years. My parents passed away when I was eleven, and my grandmother took care of me at her retirement home." She said. "It isn't the most fun thing ever, but I live with it."

"Playin Bingo every day isn't fun?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"It's the most fun I've ever had." She muttered sarcastically. She then spoke up. "I'm Brooklyn, by the way. But you can call me Brooke."

"I'm Lizzy. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." She said, smiling. I grinned again, and turned around. Jon was lagging near the door, looking slightly nervous. Emile was still bouncing up and down the isles, and Tim was checking something on his phone.

"So you like YouTube?" She asked.

"Well, I'm a YouTuber, so I guess you could say that." I said.

"Whoa! You're a YouTuber? That's so cool! What's your channel called?"

"NintendoGoddess." I said, looking at Jon.

"How many subscribers do you have?" Brooke asked.

"150,000." I said. Jon brushed some curly blonde hair out of his face. I then realized I was staring, and I immediately looked away. Why was I staring at him?

"Are they YouTubers too?" Brooke asked.

"Yup. That-" I pointed to Tim. "Is NintendoCapriSun. He has over 250,000 subscribers."

"Wow!" Brooke said.

"That-" I pointed to Jon. "Is ProtonJonSA. He has over 100,000 subscribers."

"He looks cool." Brooke noted. My like for her lowered, and I didn't know why.

"And that-" I pointed to Emile, running up and down the isles.

"Does he only have ten thousand?" Brooke asked. My like for her lowered again.

"No." I said irritably. "He has over 650,000."

"Oh. He's kind of immature, isn't he?" She asked.

"No. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met." I said irritably.

"I guess looks can be deceiving." She said. Emile then came bouncing over with a bag.

"Hey guys!" He said, waving it in front of them. "Look what I found."

There were leaves in the bag.

"It's Marijuana!" He said.

Jon smacked the bag out of his hand and then slapped Emile across the face.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" He screamed. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!"

Emile rubbed his cheek.

"Ow." He muttered. "That hurt."

"YOU DESERVED IT FOR ALMOST SMOKING MARIJUANA!" Jon yelled.

"I was just kidding." Emile muttered. "It's tea leaves with sugar."

Jon faltered.

"Oh..." He said. "Sorry, Emile."

"No problem, Jon!" Emile said. "'Cause you're gonna be getting you comeuppance in a second!"

Jon groaned.

"What is it? What did you find?" Jon asked, nervous.

"I call it 'carne de misterio en una bolsa.' Emile said, shaking a bag of a strange meat. Jon stared at it.

"There is no way in HELL that I will eat that." Jon said, looking nauseous.

"But it's part of the bet!" Emile whined. "Come on, Jon!"

"No. Anything but that." Jon said, looking sick. The bag started to smell, and I covered my mouth. It smelled like someone puked up meat in a bag.

"Put it back." Jon coughed. Emile ran and put it back. I walked back over to where Lily was stationed.

"Will anything in this shop kill you?" I asked.

"Nah, nothing's gonna kill you, or give you food poisoning for that matter." She said.

"Will it make you throw up?" I asked warily.

"Most likely." She admitted.

"Hey Jon." I called. "She says that nothing in here will kill you or give you food poisoning."

Jon sighed in relief.

"...but it might make you puke, which I'm sure everyone would love to see." I said. He groaned.

"Hey Jon!" Emile called. Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What, Emile?" Jon asked.

"I found something else!" He said excitedly.

"Oh god, what is it?" Jon asked. Emile held up this colorful package. I read the label, and it read: 'golpe amargo en las bolas'

I didn't know Spanish, so I had no idea what it was.

"What is it?" I asked Emile.

"They are painfully sour candies! So sour, that your mouth would never breathe again!" He said excitedly. Jon sighed.

"I don't see what's so bad about sour candies, so you have my ok." He said. Emile hugged him.

"THANKS JON!" He shouted. He then ran to the register, where Lily sat appalled.

"I would like to buy this!" He said. Lily quickly checked them out. I went to the candy section and saw every flavor jelly beans. they were Harry Potter brand, and i looked on the back. Ew, it consisted of very weird and gross flavors. There was Cherry, Green Apple, Earwax, Lemon Drop, Sardine, Bubble Gum, Banana, Black Pepper, Blueberry, Buttered Popcorn, Dirt, Spinach, Grape Jelly, Cinnamon, Grass, Watermelon, Earthworm, Dirt, Soap, Juicy Pear, Grass, Rotten Egg, Vomit, Toasted Marshmallow, Tutti Frutti, Booger Bacon, and Black Licorice. I picked them up off the shelf, bought them, pocketed them, and we left. I didn't know if I was happy to leave or not, but there was one thing I was sure of.

Why was my reaction to her saying Jon was cool so strange?

I was angry at her for no reason. I didn't own Jon. Anyone could say that he's cool. As we were walking, my mind was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I bumped into Jon twice and Emile once. When we got back to the hotel room, we were greeted by our setup being completely messed up again.

"Why do they keep messing with our stuff?" I asked.

"Maybe I should leave a note saying not to mess with our crap." Emile said, moving over to where our equipment lay. He quickly made sure everything was still there, then came back over to where we were standing.

"Are you ready, Jon?" Emile asked, shaking the package of candies in front of his face.

"Hold on a sec. I want to see what it means in English." Jon said, getting out his phone.

So we searched what 'golpe amargo en las bolas' meant in English.

It meant sour punch in the balls.

I thought it was funny, and Emile thought It was downright hilarious. Jon just sighed. He took a candy. It was round, purple, and was covered in sour.

"Have fun." I whispered. Jon shot me a quick grin, and popped the candy in his mouth.

He chewed slowly, and then his face molded into a pucker.

"Holy shit." He said, shuddering. "That is friggin sour."

He bit into it, and apparently, there was a sour liquid in the middle.

"I feel like my jaw is breaking." Jon said, running his jaw. "Oh god, I can't do this."

He went over to the sink and spit out the candy. He rinsed his mouth out.

"Nice." I said. "Now the sink is infested with mouth germs."

Jon glared at me, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, but he liked like he just took a club to the head. He sat back down, and sat back.

"We'll, those candies are a bust." Emile said. "Since you can't keep one in your mouth for more than ten seconds."

"They're too sour." Jon said. "I want to see you try it."

"Okay." Emile said, taking a candy. This time it was yellow. Emile put it in his mouth, and his face formed into a pucker.

"Holy crap!" Emile said. "That's horrible!"

"That's why we don't stop at Mexican Markets, Emile." Jon said.

"No shit!" Emile walked over to the sink and spit out his candy.

"Whoever manages to eat one of those candies get's twenty bucks!" Emile said as he sat back down.

So we started again. Jon tried one again, and so did Tim. Emile said that he was never putting one of those in his mouth again. Both Jon and Tim failed, so then it was my turn.

I put the candy in my mouth.

My mouth suddenly felt like it was dying, and my jaw started to ache. I bit into it, and some extremely sour liquid poured out. I wanted to get it out of my mouth, but I chewed. It was so sour! Holy shit!

But I managed to swallow it.

"I did it." I said, grabbing the twenty bucks. "Suck it."

"You did not!" Emile said, awestruck. I opened my mouth.

"I believe I did." I said.

"You suck." Emile said, sitting back and crossing his arms with a huff.

"Well, since those candies were a bust, I have these." I said, taking out the Jelly Beans I acquired. Emile looked at them, then snatched them out of my hand.

"Whoa! It's the Jelly Beans from Harry Potter! Where did you get these?"

"At the Mexican Market." I said.

"Should we try them?" Emile asked.

"Yes. And I think we should get this on video." I said. Tim took out his vlogging camera. I opened the box, and poured out the jelly beans. Jon picked up on that was pale blue I knew it was Soap. I nudged Emile, who was reading the box. He grinned evilly. twl

"That's blue raspberry. Your safe. Go ahead." Emile said. Jon shrugged and popped it in his mouth. He chewed for a second, and then his face turned to disgust.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, sounding sick.

"You've got to swallow it." Emile said. Jon tried to swallow it, but it seemed impossible. He went over to the sink and spit it out.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Soap." I said.

Jon came back over to the table, carrying a bottle of water.

"That was disgusting." He said.

We took turns eating the disgusting ones. Emile tried Spinach, Dirt, Watermelon, Pepper, and Rotten Egg. He gagged when he tried Rotten Egg. Emile said it tasted horrible, so we put it on the Final List. The Final List is a list of Jelly Beans that we are all gonna try at the end. So far, on the list was Dirt, Spinach, Soap, and Rotten Egg. I tried Booger, Sardine, Bacon, Earwax, and Lemon Drop. We put Booger, Earwax, and Sardine. on the list. Tim tried Earthworm(**A/N Earthworm is the worst next to soap. My god it is DISGUSTING!) **Cherry, Grass. and Vomit. We put Earthworm, Grass, and Vomit on the list.  
And then came the final test.

I had gotten two boxes, so we laid one of each disgusting kind down. So, in all, there was Spinach, Dirt, Soap, Rotten Egg, Booger, Earwax, Sardine, Earthworm, Grass, and Vomit. We each laid down 12 dollars, except for me. I laid down 14.

"Fifty bucks for whoever tries them all at once." I said. Jon, Emile, Tim, and I analyzed the disgusting jelly beans. I then looked at the fifty dollars.  
Tempting, but totally not worth it.

"I can't do it, y'all. Earthworm and Vomit threw me off." Tim said, leaning back.

"Same. I can't eat Sardine or Earwax or Booger again."

"I'm not throwing up tonight, guys. Sorry." Emile said. We all looked at Jon. He sighed.

"Fine. For fifty bucks? Hell yeah." Jon said.  
He scooped up the jelly beans.

"Do you wanna do this in front of the sink or in front of the toilet?" Emile asked innocently.

"Ya know, IN THE BATHROOM." Tim said. I grinned.

"What a dick." Jon said.

"So I take it your gonna do it in front of the sink." I said.

"Yeah." Jon said. We all laughed.

So Jon took the Jelly Beans and went over to the sink.

"Good luck!" I said.

"You'll need it." Emile said.

"May the Force be With You." Tim said.

Jon analyzed the Jelly Beans.

"This is a really bad idea." He announced.

"Yes, yes it is." I said truthfully.

After another minute of Jon trying to chicken out, he finally said "YOLO" and shoved the Jelly Beans into his mouth.

He chewed. He then looked positively disgusted. He gagged.

"Swallow!" Emile said. "Or else you don't get the 50 bucks!"

I felt bad. He looked like he was trying to swallow, but in the end he spit them out. He gagged and retched, and I felt really bad.

"Oh my god, Jon, if you throw up-" Emile said, laughing.

Jon kept on retching. He suddenly stopped.

"Did he stop?" Emile asked.

The sound of a substance hitting the sink reached our ears.

"Did he just throw up?" I asked.

Emile got up and looked.

"Oh my god he did!" He said. He cracked up, and I slapped him.

"What?" He asked.

"Emile! We just made Jon throw up!" I said.

Jon threw up again, and I felt immensely guilty.

"Well, looks like no one gets the fifty." Emile said.

"Give it to him." I said. Tim nodded.

"Fine." Emile muttered.

Soon, Jon came back over. I handed him the fifty.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"I'm not!" Emile said.

Jon looked ready to tear Emile's head off.

"I hate you so much." He said sitting down. He drank his water bottle.

"So was it worth it?" I asked.

Jon considered.

"Yeah." He said, downing the rest of his water. I laughed.

"Hey guys, it's twelve thirty. We may want to go to bed." Emile said.

I agreed, and we all headed off to bed.

* * *

**I'm gonna answer some reviews again. **

**To guest: I recommend you get an account, but otherwise, I LOVE YOU! OMG I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE WHO IS OBSESSED WITH TRG AND EMILE! And what did Emile reference in Kid Icarus Uprising? This story? If so...**

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you all have a Study Sunday! **

**(Yeah, I have a test tomorrow...)**


	7. Chapter 7: Emergency!

**Hi guys! Sorry that it's been a week since I updated, but ya know, school and stuff has kept me too busy. Plus, I have soccer practice on Mondays and Wednesdays, so I am very busy. This chapter is SO CUTE! And it's really funny. Well, parts of it are funny.  
Actually, this chapter reminds me of a topic I need to address.  
Someone PMed me asking if I supported ProtonConroy.  
Hell no!  
I thinks it's weird, and I know it will never happen. I do support Jon and Chugga bonding, but not any of that slash shit. I do support gay marriage, though:) Some of my favorite people in the world are gay;)  
Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the smell of bacon. It was a lovely smell to wake up to, I'll tell you that much. I was still tired, so I didn't get up. But then, like a siren, Emile came in.

"GOOOOD MORNING, LADY AND GENTLEMAN! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP ON THIS FINE SATURDAY, AND OUR SECOND TO LAST DAY AT MAGFEST!" He yelled. Jon shot upright, found that nothing was wrong, and fell down again.

"WE MADE BACON!" Emile shouted. "CRISPY, DELICIOUS BACON!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Jon said angrily. "STOP SHOUTING!"

"MY VOICE GIVES ME INNER STRENGTH!" Emile shouted. I giggled into my pillow.

Suddenly, a burning smell reached my nose. I lifted my face.

"What the—" I muttered.

Emile and Jon sniffed the air.

"TIM!" Emile yelled, running out of the room. Jon and I scrambled out of bed, and ran to the kitchen. A plume of black smoke was emitting from the stove, while Tim was frantically trying to put it out. We all started coughing when the smell of singed bacon reached our noses.

"T-Tim!" Emile coughed. "What's g-going on?"

"I don't know!" Tim said frantically. "It was going just fine!"

"G-Guys!" I coughed. "Put it out!"

"I'm trying!" Tim said. The fire alarms blared. Tim turned off the burner, but the smoke still billowed. We left the room, still coughing, and went down the stairs and out the door. The firetrucks were already there, and it was the first time I had ever been the cause of a fire. We doubled over, coughing still. Eyes watering, I looked to Jon and Emile. Jon had stopped coughing, but Emile was wheezing.

"Whoa, Emile. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He coughed. "I'm fine."

The firemen sorted this stuff out, and we were allowed to go back to the room. It turns out that Emile was the one who caused the fire. He accidentally put some type of weird fuel in the flames to make them bigger, and some accidentally got in the pan, which made the bacon burn. He looked sort of embarrassed, so we didn't berate him too much about it.

Mind you, we still berated him a lot about it.

Jon and him had a huge argue fight about who's better at cooking. Tim and I talked about the mission The Manta Storm in Mario Sunshine. I told him that it references a book by Stephen King, and he found that fascinating. Anyways, we got back to our smelly apartment, ate cereal, got dressed, and headed out to MAGfest. We hung out and played games for a long time, until Reese came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I was hanging out with Emile and Jon, and when she came over, Jon looked up at her. Reese looked at him, and Jon blushed. He swore under his breath, and I looked at him, and then to Reese.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said. "Donna and I are going out to lunch, and we were wondering if you wanted to go."

"Sure!" I said. "When are you leaving?"

"Now." Donna said, appearing behind Reese.

"Someone's a ninja." I said. Donna laughed, and I smiled.

"Hey Reese?" Jon asked from behind me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Reese nodded, looking confused, and she and Jon disappeared.

* * *

(Jon's POV)

I walked away with Reese, and we didn't stop walking until we were at the edge of the large room.

"Jon, what—"

"Who told you? Josh?" I asked.

Reese looked confused.

"I don't—"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Jon, I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Reese said.

"Yeah right! Josh is one of your best friends! He's told you, hasn't he?"

I paced up and down, stressing the heck out.

"Jon!" Reese said, putting her hands on my shoulders to stop me. "Stop freaking out!"

"I can't!" I said. "Not that so many people now know! I won't have a chance!"

My throat constricted. There was a bench next to I, so I sat down on it heavily.

"Jon..." Reese said.

"It's not like I had a chance anyways." I said, sounding sad.

Reese sat down next to me.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Reese said. "Chance with what?"

She looked sincere when she said it, so I finally believed her.

"You seriously don't know?" I asked.

"I seriously don't know, Jon. So stop freaking out!" Reese said. I breathed out.

"Okay." I said.

I was actually really relieved. I wanted a chance with her, and I still had to think. I had to think about how to 'woo' her.

And so far... I was getting nothing.

* * *

(Lizzy's POV)

Jon and Reese emerged from their conversation a few minutes later. Reese still looking confused, and Jon looked relieved. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't really feel like finding out. If it was important, I trusted them enough to know that they would tell me.

Anyways, Reese came back over, and the three of us left. We walked down the street, talking about different things. Donna said that she was planning her wedding, and Reese was still single. I told them about Colton, and they both took pity on me. I didn't like it, but they did anyway. So we found a nice restaurant and sat down.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Reese asked Donna and I.

"Recording with the guys. It's been great." I said.

"Yeah, they're a lot of fun. When I was with them, Jon and Emile almost split up." Reese said.

"_What?!"_ I asked. "Why did they do that?!"

"Oh they fought over something stupid. I think Emile put something in Jon's coke. Jon got pissed, and threatened to leave. Emile got upset, and Tim and I managed to break it up. Emile apologized, and Jon just kinda grimaced and gave Emile a bro-hug. They have the weirdest, but cutest relationship." Reese said, lacing her fingers.

"Emile and Jon made a bet about who would win at war, and whoever lost had to jump into the harbor in only their boxers. I think you can imagine who lost." I said.

Donna and Reese looked at each other, and said "Jon."

I laughed and nodded. Our waiter came, and we ordered our drinks. I ordered coffee. I was tired today, and I didn't know why. Anyways, we started talking again. We then ordered lunch, ate, and then waited for our check.

"I don't really think anyone likes me." I said.

"I like you!" Donna insisted.

I laughed.

"Not in that sense. I mean, like like." I said.

Donna laughed. Reese fidgeted with her straw, looking uncomfortable. I looked to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't be so sure." Reese said quietly.

I thought she was teasing.

"No one likes me." I said.

"Don't be so sure, Liz." Reese said, biting her lip.

"Who likes me?" I asked. Reese looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Who's your favorite out of all of the guys?" Reese asked. I wasn't expecting that. I thought for a second.

"I love all of them, to be completely honest with you. I can't really pick a favorite." I said.

"Just choose one. Please." Reese said.

"Umm... I love Tim because he's really sweet, but he's not my favorite. Emile... I think he's the funniest guy in the world. He cares... and I really like him. Jon... I..."

I bit my lip.

"I have no idea about him, Reese." I said, my voice becoming desperate. "He has to be my favorite. He reached out to me in a way that no guy has ever done. When Colton broke up with me, he was there to hold me while I cried."

Reese looked straight into my eyes. They were very intimidating, being a very dark brown.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

"In which way?" I asked nervously.

"In a like like manner." She said.

"Then no. I don't like him like that." I said, hoping that I was saying the truth. Reese fell back, looking slightly disappointed.

"Okay, then." She said.

We left the restaurant then, and headed back to the convention.

* * *

Later, Jon, Emile, Tim, and I were walking downtown. It was already five, and I suddenly wished that the day would go slower. I only had four more days left with the guys, and it made me painfully sad knowing that we only had one more day left at MAGfest. But I tried not to focus on this fact. I wanted to live in the moment, and at the moment, Emile was pulling us into a candy store. He saw blue sugar candy in the window. He got the blue sugar candy, along with a Nerds Rope. He started eating the Nerds Rope, and then eat the blue candy. He bounced with a sugar high, and Jon tried to make him stop talking. His mouth was a motorboat.

"HEY GUYS!" He shouted. "ARE WE GONNA GO BACK AND RECORD?!" He shouted.

"After we find some dinner!" Jon said.

"OKAY!" He yelled. I laughed quietly and shook my head.

We ate at Subway. I ordered a simple sub, and the other guys got what they wanted. As we were eating, Emile looked anxious and slightly panicked.

"What's wrong, Emile?" I asked. "You look anxious."

"I don't know what's wrong." He said. "I just feel... panicky."

"Relax. It must be an after-affect of your sugar high." Jon said, taking a bite of his sub.

"Okay." Emile said. I watched him for a second, and then went back to eating.

* * *

By the time we were back in the hotel room, it was already seven o'clock. We needed to record some stuff, so we got the game started. Emile's lips were blue, and Jon called him blue lips. We thought it was from the candy. Anyways, we started the recording, and Emile did our intro. I looked at him, and his face was pale and sweaty. His lips were blue. I wondered what was wrong, but I didn't think much about it. We played through the board, and we were halfway through the board when it happened.

Jon got chance time, and he stole all the stars from Emile.

"NOO!" Emile screamed. Jon and I laughed. Emile started coughing.

The coughing then turned to wheezing.

It was the most terrifying thing I think I've ever seen. Emile turned bright red, and put his hands on his chest.

"Can't... Breathe..." He wheezed.

I immediately knew what was happening.

He was having an asthma attack.

"Do you have an inhaler?" I asked, my voice sounding calmer than I felt .

"...No..." He wheezed, collapsing to the ground on all fours. His shoulders and neck stiffened as he coughed and wheezed.

"Call 911!" I barked. Tim got up and call the hospital.

Emile was still wheezing horribly.

"Ambulance will be here in five minutes!" Tim said, sounding panicked.

We couldn't wait that long!

"Can they come any faster?!" I asked.

"No! They said five minutes at the _least." _Tim said.

"What do we do?!" Jon asked, sounding extremely panicked.

"Everyone just calm down!" I said loudly. "First, we need to get Emile downstairs so the ambulance can pick him up easily." I said, gently grabbing Emile's arm. Jon grabbed his other arm, and we stood him up. We walked him to the elevators, and we rode down. Emile sounded absolutely terrible. He was shaking, wheezing, and grabbing his throat and chest. Jon looked like he was about to cry, and I honestly haven't seen Tim so nervous. I was trying to remain calm, but my anxiety was going crazy. We got out of the elevator, and walked fast through the lobby. We earned some weird looks from people in the lobby, but I didn't care. We got outside, and sat Emile down on the bench. We heard sirens a few minutes later, and an ambulance came zooming down the street. We got Emile in, and climbed in. The hospital workers put a mask on his nose and mouth. His breathing sounded harsh and sharp, and he was still wheezing.

"I'm...gonna...die." Emile wheezed.

"You're not going to die." Said a female hospital worker. "You're just having an asthma attack. People have them all the time."

Jon looked like he was about to lose it, so I took his hand. He turned bright red and looked at me. I gave him a pity look, and he seemed to calm down a little bit. We turned our attention back to Emile, who was still gasping for air. Jon walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and whispered to him.

"Hang in there, buddy." I heard him whisper. "You're going to be alright."

Emile shut his eyes for a second. It looked like Emile was about to cry, but then he opened them again.

"Can't... Breathe..." Emile wheezed again. "Not...gonna...be...alright..."

"Don't try to talk, Emile." Jon whispered. I could tell he was just as frightened as Emile was. "Just hang on."

Slowly but surely, Emile's breathing got a little slower. He had stopped coughing, but wheezed still when he breathed. He fell back against his pillows, looking exhausted. The ambulance suddenly stopped, and they wheeled Emile out. Tim ran after them. Jon and I got out of the ambulance. I checked my phone. The time read seven thirty. The cold air nipped at my nose and made me shiver. I looked to Jon, and I was surprised to see tears cascading down his cheeks. His tears made me cry, and I hugged him.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Jon whispered, shivering.

"I thought... I thought..." I cried. "I thought he was going to stop breathing."

Jon shook with sobs at that, and I regret saying it.

"Let's go." I whispered. We walked towards the hospital. Jon's arms were still around me, and I felt safe. We walked in, and asked what room Emile was in.

"Room 69." The lady said with a nasally voice. "Emergency Room."

We walked towards room 69, and saw Emile.

He looked half asleep, and Tim was sitting in a chair next to him. His breathing was almost back to normal. Jon moved like a ghost over to him.

"Hey." Jon whispered, pulling up a chair.

"...Hurts..." Emile whispered.

"I know, Emile." Jon whispered. "Think of happy thoughts. Think of how you're the amazing chuggaaconroy, and that you have over 100,000 girls fangirling over you."

Emile smiled. He still looked exhausted.

"Thanks... Jon..." He whispered.

He then fell asleep.

* * *

**Scary, right? Asthma scares the crap out of me. I did some research for this chapter, and I found out that I never want to have it.  
Anyways, please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Sundae Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8: Everything Has Changed

**Hey guys! I'm updating a lot again! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

We stayed the whole night in the hospital. We all stayed awake while Emile slept most of the time, only awaking at three in the morning for some water.

Needless to say, by six o'clock the next day, all three of us were exhausted.

The only one who wasn't completely washed out was Emile. When he woke up, he was as loud and happy as ever. He kept asking when we were going to leave, and Jon and I kept telling him to shut up while Tim went to go look for the nurse. The nurse came back with an inhaler. She left the inhaler with him, and then exited the room. Emile looked at it with distaste.

"I hate these things. I thought I didn't need it anymore." He muttered. Jon, Tim, and I stared at him.

"You've had asthma before?" Jon asked, his tone as hard as steel . Oh crap, Jon was getting angry. Plus, he hadn't slept. "And you didn't tell us?"

"I haven't had an asthma attack since I was eight! And I thought that was only because I was worked up because my parents had gotten a divorce."

"ASTHMA DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT, IDIOT!" Jon yelled. Emile shrank."IT'S FROM EXERCISE OR INHALING SMOKE!"

"Jon, calm down!" I said. Jon looked at me, closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair for a second, and then fell onto a chair. He had very dark circles under his blue eyes, and I went to sit down next to him. He slouched, and put his face in his hands. Emile frowned.

"You guys look exhausted." He said.

"We didn't sleep last night." Tim said, looking just as exhausted as I felt. Emile's jaw dropped.

"You didn't sleep?" He asked. Jon shook his head.

"We were too worried about you to leave." Jon said, his voice muffled by his hands. Emile looked astonished.

"You were worried about me?" Emile asked. Jon took his face out of his hands, looking furious.

"You think we don't _care?!" _Jon asked angrily. Emile looked uncomfortable.

"Well, sometimes-"

"You're an idiot! How can you think we don't care?!" Jon asked angrily.

Emile looked offended, and looked like he was getting angry.

"At least I'm not a Canadian jerk." Emile said, his tone harder than metal.

Jon's eyes flashed.

"At least I'm not some 23-going-on-three year old who is the most big-headed son-of-a-bitch ever." Jon snarled. Emile looked like someone had stabbed him with a knife. When he spoke, his voice was shaky.

"At least I actually care about my friends and fans. You're just jealous of me and my subscribers. You'll never be where I am." He said.

As soon as he said it, he looked ashamed of himself.

Jon started towards him, and I leapt up and put myself between him and Emile.

"Stop!" I said.

"YOU THINK I DON'T CARE?" Jon roared. I had never heard his voice that loud. "YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT HOW MANY FUCKING SUBSCRIBERS YOU HAVE?!"

Emile looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Jon." Emile whispered. "I'm really, really sorry."

"WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT HALF OF THEM ONLY LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOUR PART OF THERUNAWAYGUYS, HUH?!" Jon yelled. "YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME!"

Emile looked painfully close to crying, and I made Jon sit down.

"Calm down." I whispered, looking straight into his tired eyes. "You're freaking out because you didn't get any sleep."

"I'M FREAKING OUT BECAUSE HE'S AN ASSHOLE!" Jon yelled.

Emile looked heartbroken.

"Jon." I whispered. "We're going to get out of here soon, and then we can get some sleep."

Jon sighed, thawing. He got up, and approached Emile.

"Jon, I'm so sorry." He whispered. Jon sighed again. He sat down on the bed next to Emile.

"What am I going to do with you, Emile? You scare me to death yesterday, and make me more pissed than I have been in a long time today." He sighed.

"We have the weirdest relationship." Emile said.

Jon sighed and put his arm around Emile.

"Yes we do." He sighed.

* * *

We left the hospital a half an hour later. We had to sort through some paperwork before taking a taxi back to our lovely hotel. We decided that we were going to sleep for a while, get lunch, and then go straight to the convention after that. I was so tired, that I felt like I was going to fall face first onto the concrete. Believe me, it wasn't the best feeling. Jon and Tim looked equally as tired, but Emile was doing a good job of keeping us awake.

And by that, I mean never shutting up.

We got into the taxi, and a huge wave of pure exhaustion hit me. I slumped against the inside door of the taxi. I could feel my eyelids drooping, but somehow, I stayed awake. Jon looked so tired I thought he would pass out. Tim looked tired, but not as tired as Jon looked and I felt. The taxi driver drove us back to the Gaylord, and we got out, feeling like zombies. Emile had out his 3DS, and was using street pass. We went inside, and rode the elevator up to our hotel room. As we were riding up, my eyelids began to droop again. There was a bing, and the door opened. I took a step, and almost fell flat on my face. Emile quickly threw his arm out to catch me.

"Whoa there—!" He said.

"Sorry." I muttered. He smiled in reassurance. I didn't have any energy left to smile. I stumbled to our hotel room, more tired than I have felt in a long time. We got in, and Tim fell onto the couch. He was asleep within seconds. Jon and I trudged into our room, and we fell asleep on the beds within seconds.

* * *

I was dreaming. Bright colors and shapes shifted in and out of them. Suddenly, I was at the airport. A sickening sadness filled me for no reason. Four shapes came into view. I recognized Tim, Jon, Emile, and I recognized the other person too.

It was me.

I looked down at myself. I was still me, but I was looking at me. How does this make sense? The other me looked painfully sad, and so did the other three guys. I walked over to Jon, and waved my hand in front of Jon's glasses. He didn't even flinch.  
_They must not see me._

I saw myself give Tim a hug, and then Emile. I looked so sad...

And then I went over to Jon.

A strange sense filled me. I felt like I wanted to say something, but I was too afraid too. Jon embraced me, and I could smell him. He smelled like pine trees and nature. Maybe it was because he was Canadian. Maybe it was because he put on cologne.

He looked into my eyes, and I felt like I needed to say it. To tell him how much he means to me. Tell him how much I want him...

To tell him that I loved him.

_What?! _I thought in major confusion. _Why would I tell him that? I don't even like like him!_

"See ya." He whispered. I saw my other face looked close to tears, and I watched Jon walk away. Something was tearing at my insides as he walked away. Emile and Tim were gone too. I wanted to scream: _"I love you, Jon!"_

But the words wouldn't come.

Like a zombie, I walked towards my plane. I sat down, and the plane took off. I watched my other self crumble, her face caving in and tears streaming down her face.

_"Why didn't I tell him?" _Whispered thoughts that weren't mine, but they sounded like me. _"Why wasn't I strong enough to tell him how I really felt?"_

I felt like I was going to collapse. Heartbreak like I've never experienced raged through me, and I almost got knocked off my feet.

An air horn reached my ears, and I clamped my hands over my ears. I felt like my ears were going to bleed like my insides were now.

"WAKE UP GUYS!" A voice yelled.

And that was where my dream ended.

* * *

I woke in a cold sweat to a loud noise. It sounded like an air horn.

It scared the shit out of me.

I shot bolt upright. As my eyes came into focus, I saw Emile.

With an air horn.

I looked to my right, and saw Jon sitting straight up. He looked scared, but his terror turned to anger when he saw Emile with the air horn. He stood up, took the air horn, threw it across the room, and started shouting at Emile.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT IS A GOOD WAY TO WAKE UP TWO EXHAUSTED PEOPLE?!" He yelled. Emile laughed. I started laughing, and even Jon had a smile on his face. Tim came in from behind Emile.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Emile just blew a freaking air horn to wake us up." Jon said.

"Nice." Tim said, giving Emile a high five.

"Thanks." He said. I stood up, and noticed that I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday. Oh right! I had fallen asleep in my clothes. I looked into the mirror, and saw that my hair was a mess. I looked to the window, and saw early afternoon sunlight poking through the curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked. Emile looked at his watch.

"Twelve thirty." Emile said. "I woke you guys up so we can go get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Then why didn't you get anything to eat?!" Jon asked. "We were asleep for six hours and you didn't eat anything?!"

"I was at the convention!" Emile insisted. "I got hooked on a game!"

"Of course you did." Jon sighed. I giggled, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Once we were all changed and ready, we headed out. I wanted to go to Noodles and Company, so we did. **(A/N I had to include Noodles and Company in this story. My BFF Sage and I love that place, and whenever we get together, we have to eat there.) **We entered the warm restaurant, and ordered. We sat down, and somehow the subject to leaving got brought up.

"Can you believe we only have three days left together before we head home?" Emile said.

I got a horrible flashback from my dream, and I felt my face lose color. I looked over to Jon, and saw that he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"No!" Tim said.

"I know. This trip has gone by too fast." Emile said.

"Too right it has." Tim said. Our lunch was then there, and we ate. My dream was starting to fade, no matter how hard I tried to remember it. I ate my mac'n'cheese **(You're welcome, Sage) **without really noticing that I was eating it. After that, we started a picture war.

It started by Emile taking a picture of Jon eating, and then Jon look a picture of Emile looking retarded. We all started taking pictures of each other, each picture looking more stupid than the one before it. It was actually a lot of fun, and we filled up a lot of picture space. After our picture war, we headed to the convention. At the convention, I was scoped out by none other than Tyler Sederwall.

"Hey Lizzy!" He said as he approached me. I turned.

"Oh, hey Tyler." I said. I liked Tyler. Even though he was inappropriate, I still liked him. He was nice. Josh appeared at his side. I grinned.

"So Lizzy..." Tyler said, elbowing Josh in the ribs. "It's open mic night tonight since it's the end of the convention. I was thinking of doing my song _Where Did You Go, _and I need a female part who can actually sing. Are you up for it?"

I used to make singing videos before I made Let's Plays. People often complimented me on my singing voice.

"Sure. Should be fun." I said.

"Sweet. See ya tonight!" Tyler said, running off. Josh followed.

I sighed, and went back to enjoying my last day at the actual convention.

* * *

That night, after we recorded some Mario Party 4, we headed down to the convention. As we traveled down the elevator, I was so nervous. I was in a stupid sparkly dress.

How I got this dress, you may ask? Well, here's the story.

Reese and Donna came to find me after Tyler and Josh left, and I was subjected to the worst kind of torture ever.

Dress shopping.

Apparently, Tyler had told Reese and Donna that he wanted me to wear a sparkly dress.

So Reese and Donna had taken me to three different dress shops to find me a dress. And then they dragged me to an accessory place too. My blue streak in my hair was hidden from view and a silver extension was there instead.

I felt like a diva. I hated feeling like a diva.

AND I had makeup on. My god, were they trying to torture me.

After I was done getting ready, I asked Jon how I looked. He turned bright red and sputtered. Wow. Did I really look that good?

I asked Emile and Tim, and they said that I looked hot. Well, Tim did.

Emile said something I don't think I will ever repeat.

Jon smacked him so hard for saying it, and I blushed so deep it wasn't even funny. Tim was in the background laughing.

Anyways, when we got to the place where it was being held, my breath caught in my throat.

This place was HUGE! It was held in one of the staging areas, and a lot of people were there. I saw Tyler on stage getting ready. He looked smart. He had on a white polo shirt and tan khakis, similar to what Jon was wearing.

I went up to him. He looked at me, and his eyes grew.

"Can I-" He said something after that which made me slap him, and the audience laughed. I grinned.

We set up, and started our singing.

After we were done, the DJ asked if anyone else wanted to go.

To my surprise, Jon grabbed my hand and volunteered. He dragged me on stage, and whispered in my ear:

"Do you know the song Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran?"

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Can you sing it with me?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

So we did just that. We sang Everything Has Changed By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. After that, we left. I was tired and just wanted this dress and makeup off of me.

We got back to the hotel room, and we all got dressed for bed.

I crawled into bed, and slowly fell asleep

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Wonderful Wednesday!**


	9. Chapter 9: That Heart-Stopping Moment

I awoke in the middle of the night. I didn't know why, but when I did, I saw that Emile and Jon were still asleep. I didn't feel well, for some reason. I had that sick feeling, and I immediately cursed myself. I better not be getting sick! Especially not in the last two days I'm here! I sat up in bed, suddenly wide awake. I looked over at Emile and Jon again. Emile was sleeping haphazardly, while Jon was sleeping peacefully. I stared at him. He was curled in on himself. I thought he looked cute.

Actually, I thought he looked adorable. He looked like a small child.

I watched his chest rise and fall. I watched his hand clench, and then unclench. My heart beat fast for a second as I saw him sigh.

The moonlight shot through the curtains, and it hit his face.

I gasped. He looked... beautiful. The face that I've grown used to suddenly looked gorgeous, and his calloused hands I suddenly wanted to hold. My heart beat with the strength of a running cheetah, and I suddenly wanted him to wake up and hug me.

I tried to shake myself from my stupor, but his face still stood there. I realized that I needed to leave before I did something stupid. I got up, and walked fast out of the room. I closed the door behind me, and sighed in relief.

"Lizzy?" A voice said.

I jumped a foot in the air. I looked, and saw Tim.

"You gave me a heart attack." I gasped, holding my heart.

"Sorry. Should have made myself present in a different way." He said.

"It's not a problem. So... what are you doing up this early?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I can't really sleep well on that couch." Tim said, looking towards the couch with dislike.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I could have taken the couch." I said.

"It's fine. I was just going to go get some coffee or something from the 24 hour cafe downstairs. You wanna join me?" Tim asked.

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want to go back in the room with Jon, and I didn't want to sleep on the couch either.

"Sure." I said. Tim smiled, and we left. Sure, I was only in a short sleeve thin shirt and sweatpants, but it was a cafe. We rode the elevator down, and entered the cafe. We sat down, and I looked at the menu.

A tired looking server was then with us.

"What can I get you two?" The lady asked.

"I'll have a Decaf Caramel Cappuccino ." Tim said.

"I'll have hot chocolate." I said. The lady smiled dryly.

"Coming right up."

We were silent for a while. I tried to remember the dream I had yesterday, but it was faded. I was heading home from the airport, right? And... I was... Sad? Happy? I didn't remember. Damn it! I set down my hot chocolate a little more forcefully than I was going for, and a little bit of chocolate spilled out.

"Why are you up so late?" Tim asked me.

I gulped silently. Crap, did I have an answer?

"Can you keep a secret, Tim?" I asked quietly. Tim nodded. I took a deep breath. How was I gonna tell this?

"If you must know... I woke up for no reason. But then... I looked at Jon... and..." I gulped. Tim's face was blank. I couldn't tell if he understood.

"I dunno what happened, to be perfectly honest with you. I just kinda looked at him... and I just kinda... wanted him." I said. "It was the strangest thing I've ever experienced."

"So you just looked at him, and you instantly just fell in love?" He asked. "That never happens."

My hands tightened on my cup, and I tried to make sense of my reaction. To be completely honest with you, I had no idea why I reacted like that. It scared me how I just fell for him like that. I didn't think I'd ever like him like that.

But, sure enough, I love him more than I will ever love anyone else.

Tim and I went back to bed an hour later. It was one in the morning, and I was tired again. We traveled up the elevator, and into the hotel room. Tim got back on the couch, and I went back into the bedroom. I tried to look anywhere but Jon, but it seemed inevitable to look at him. I tried really hard, but I ended up looking at him. His sleeping face was beautiful, and I wanted to stroke it. I gulped. I had never felt this way before with anyone. Not even Colton. I got into bed, took a last look at Jon's beautiful face, and then fell asleep.

I was awoken the next morning by coughing. The coughing sounded terrible, so I opened my eyes. The room was freezing, I noticed. The coughing continued, so I looked to my right. Jon was sitting up in bed, coughing.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He coughed. "Just give me a second."

Emile was awake too.

"Need an inhaler, Jon?" Emile asked. Jon threw a pillow at him. He stopped coughing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Swallowed water wrong." Jon said. "And all that is thanks to Emile."

"What did I do?" Emile asked, appalled.

"You know what you did." Jon said, standing up.

"I paid for the hotel!" Emile cried.

"Stop saying that! It sounds so egotistical and big-headed it makes me want to punch you!" Jon said. I giggled, and Jon looked at me. Once again, when I saw his face, my heart raced and my palms began to sweat. I cracked a worried smile. He grinned, and went back to tormenting Emile.

We all got dressed, and then went down to the same diner Tim and I went to last night to eat breakfast. As we were waiting for our breakfast, we were deciding what we wanted to do today.

Emile was on his IPad, looking for things to do.

"We can go to the mall." Emile suggested.

Jon, Tim, and I stared at him.

"And we all know how much Emile loves to go to the mall." Jon said, taking out his phone.

I laughed.

"Hey!" Emile said. His voice cracked, so it made him sound like a girl.

"Feeling a little bit more fabulous than usual, Emile?" I asked.

Jon snickered. Emile mimicked flipping his hair back.

"So fabulous." I laughed. We all laughed.

"So... things to do..." Jon said, looking at his phone.

"Ooh! We can go to DC!" Emile said. "We can see the Washington Monument and go to some museums!"

Tim, Jon, and I looked at each other.

"Want to?" Jon asked me. I felt a swooning sensation in my stomach. His eyes sparkled, and I wanted to hug him.

_Stop it Lizzy. _I scolded myself. _Don't jeopardize your friendship with him just because you like him._

I took a deep breath.

"Sure. But I have a question." I said.

"Fire away." Jon said.

"How the hell are we going to get there?"

Jon stared at me blankly for a second, but then snapped out of it and turned to Emile.

"How _are_ we going to get there?" Jon asked.

"How about we rent a car?" Emile asked. Jon frowned.

"Rented cars are expensive." Jon said.

"I'll pay for it." Emile offered. Jon scowled.

"Now you're just not being fair." He said.

Emile stared blankly at him.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"Why do you always offer to pay for things?" Jon asked angrily.

I resisted the urge to sigh. Even when he was angry, Jon's eyes sparkled and shone.

"What? You're mad at me because I asked to pay for it?" Emile asked. "I don't have to pay for it. I was just being polite. You can pay for it if you want."

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Emile looked concerned.

"You're a lot angrier this trip than usual, Jon." Emile said to him. "What going on?"

Jon sighed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later." He said. Emile looked into his eyes. His gazed flickered to me, but then he looked away. Our food came, and we began eating. I suddenly remembered that we only had two more days left together. It made me painfully sad just thinking about it. I had two days to tell Jon I loved him.

Yeah, like that was going to happen.

After we finished eating, we headed out. We had to take a taxi to the rental car place in Alexandria. We got a lousy car, because it was the cheapest. We got a van. A big, bulky, black van. Emile wanted Jon to drive it, because Emile had no experience whatsoever driving vans. Jon, looking like he wanted to be happier, said he would. So he drove us. When we got there, it was ten o'clock. We got out, and walked around. We went to the Washington Monument, to the Air and Space Museum, World War II Memorial, and I think my favorite one we went to was the Lincoln Memorial. It was about 2:30, and we still hadn't eaten lunch. Emile was whining, and Jon looked like he was about to tear his head off. So we were almost at the Lincoln Memorial, but then we noticed that it was 'Police Line: Do Not Cross'

Emile, hunger forgotten, walked up.

There was a kid, a eight year old kid, on top of the Lincoln Memorial.

Clearly, someone has been playing/watching too much GTAV.

He was shouting at the top of his lungs "FUCK YOU BITCH! AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOW DAT!"

He pretended to take out a gun, and shoot everyone. Emile was cracking UP. The mom was sobbing, the dad was furious, and the police looked pissed and appalled. The kid then ripped off his pants, threw them at the cops, and then stuck up his pinky finger. I was laughing so hard at this point. Emile was cracking up, Jon was laughing, and Tim was laughing. We left the Lincoln memorial after that, still laughing our butts off.

After lunch, we went to the Jefferson Memorial. Jon read the Declaration of Independence from the wall in a very dorky and nasally voice. I laughed, and a woman walked up to him. She started yelling her head off at him for 'disrespecting the countries founding fathers.'

Jon apologized, his face beet red. Emile and I were laughing so hard, and when Jon came back over, he punched Emile in the arm.

"You're a dick." He said, his beautiful face still beet red.

After that, we went to the Congress building. It was pretty cool... until a person came up to us, trying to sell a drug. We ran away as fast as we could.

We ate dinner at 8 o'clock that night. It took us more than two hours to eat. Emile and Jon got the wrong food than what they ordered, and it took them so long to make it. It was ten when we got back into our car. I was dead on my feet. I was so tired, that Jon had to catch me because I almost passed out. We got back into our car, and Tim was driving. Emile was in the passenger seat, and Jon and I were in the back. Tim began to drive, and I was so _tired. _City lights zipped by, illuminating Jon's face. We stopped, and I heard Tim curse.

"Traffic." He said. "We're gonna be here a while."

We groaned, and my eyelids began to droop. I knew I was falling asleep, so I leaned up against Jon. I felt him jump slightly, but then sigh. My eyes closed, and I fell asleep on him.

(Jon's POV)

Lizzy leaned up against me, and fell asleep. Suddenly, my world just lit up. I pulled her closer to me, and sighed. She was so warm, and she smelled so good. Emile looked at us, and put his hands on his cheeks in an 'aww!' gesture.

"If you mess this up for me." I said threateningly to him. "Then I swear to god-"

"You guys are so perfect for each other. It's so meant to be." Emile said. I blinked several times before realizing what he was saying.

"You think that we should be together?" I asked, my voice cracking twice in that small sentence.

"Yeah! You guys are meant for each other. I thought it was obvious." Emile said. Tim looked in the rear-view mirror, and smiled. I looked down at her. Her breathing was so cute when she slept. Tiny little puffs of air. Her blue-grey eyes were shut, and her grey hoodie was unzipped. Her knees were bent on the seat, and she looked adorable. Her black hair flowed down, and the small, bright blue bow in her hair was slightly off to the side.

"It all matters whether or not she likes me back, doesn't it?" I muttered. "I really hope she does, but I don't see how she would like a nerdy guy like me."

"Don't say that, Jon." Emile said. "Think positively! She probably likes you."

"Yeah, but not in the way that I like her." I muttered sadly, stroking her cheek. Her mascaraed eyelashes fluttered for a second, but then they settled.

"It's just hard, you know?" I said, my voice sounded way to longing and choked for my liking. "When you like someone, and they don't feel the same about you, it is the most crushing thing ever."

"You're wrong, Jon." Tim said from the drivers seat.

"That girl was up at 12 midnight unable to sleep because your face kept popping up in her mind."

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Test Tuesday!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Day (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. To be completely honest with you, I actually started to lose interest in my story. But my BFF Snelson got me back into it! And I thought that you all were losing interest in my story too, because I didn't receive any reviews. Turns out, they were all going to my spam folder! Whoops! Anyways, enjoy the slightly shorter chapter than usual. **

* * *

(Lizzy's POV)

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I opened my eyes, and I looked over to my right.

Jon and Emile were still asleep.

I looked at my phone, and the date was Wednesday, January 9th.

Today was my last full day with them.

My heart broke. I was going to miss this. I had the time of my life here with them.

And I only had 1 more day to have Jon fall in love with me.

Yeah, 'cause that will happen.

I looked at Jon's face again, and I imagined kissing it.

My vision suddenly left me, and I was looking at myself. I was still me, but I was looking at myself.

The other me had her suitcase in her hand and her carry-on in her other. I was talking with Emile and Tim. The other me had blonde hair, and the tips of her hair were died black. I had my side bangs still, but they were longer. Anyways, I was talking with Emile and Tim, when the other me say something out if the corner of her eye. She looked up, and my eyes grew.

I was looking at Jon.

My eyes sparkled with tears. I didn't know why. I saw him all the time! Why was I crying?

The other me took a deep breath, and then ran at Jon. He was taken by surprise, but he caught me anyways. The other me buried her face in his chest, and Jon held me. My own heart beat so fast, and I wanted to go and hug him. The other me looked into Jon's eyes, and...

They kissed.

My heart went into overdrive, and my mouth was opening and closing like a fish. What?! What kind of crazy(but amazing) vision is this? Is it even a vision? What the hell?!

The more I looked at it, the dizzier I felt. How is this possible? How am I watching this? Is this real?

Suddenly, the picture of Jon and I kissing seemed to disappear. I was staring at Jon, and he was staring back at me, concerned. "Are you okay, Lizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"That's good" He said, smiling. Suddenly, there was a swooning in my stomach, and I just wanted to launch myself at him. But Jon was standing up, and putting on his glasses. I watched him, and I wondered whether or not I should tell him what I really thought. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and went to the bathroom. I heard the sound of the shower a few moments later, and I sighed. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and buried my face in them. I wanted him to know, but I didn't know how to tell him. I suddenly felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and I lifted my face. I looked at the wall, thinking hard. I swiped at my eyes, and I sighed.

"'Morning." I heard Emile say. I gasped, looking towards him. He was sitting up, and squinting at me. I wiped my eyes, and looked away. I heard the groan of the bedsprings, and I suddenly felt an arm around me. I looked up at Emile. He had a slight grin on his face.

"Jon and Tim have had their turns comforting you. Now it's my turn."

I smiled through my tears, and Emile put both of his arms around me. I always thought of Emile as the loud and crazy one, but he was actually really sweet. He held me, until he heard the shower turn off. He let me go, and got up and got clothes from his drawer. The bathroom door opened, and out came Jon. His long hair was dripping, making the back of his shirt wet as well. I thought he looked really hot, but I refrained from sharing my view. Emile got the bathroom next, even though Jon wanted me to have it. After Emile was done, I went in. I was really torn up in the shower. I actually started crying again. The tears mixed with the hot water, and I wiped my eyes with the washcloth. I couldn't leave. I had too much fun this last week. It was too hard to let it go away. And Jon... what was I going to do? I can't leave without telling him... but I can't tell him.

Dammit!

I threw the washcloth down and pulled my hair. Why was this so hard?! Why does it have to work like this?!

I sighed and stopped freaking out. I turned off the water in the shower, dried off, put clothes on, and put on my makeup. Usually, I hate putting on makeup, but today I felt like I needed it. I assessed myself. My black hair was still wet, so I dried it with a hairdryer. More blonde was coming in at my roots, and I flashed back to my dream/vision from a few seconds ago. I was a blonde, and the tips of my hair were dyed... Blue? Black? I didn't remember. Why did these dream-visions fade so quickly? It didn't make sense. I quickly brushed out my hair, and I exited the bathroom. Tim got the shower next, and after he was done, we headed down to the crappy hotel breakfast they served. We got our food, and then picked a place to sit. As we ate, we talked about what to do.

"We should do the mall." Emile said.

"What's with you and malls, Emile? Are you finally turning into an Emily?" Jon asked

Emile winced. That was a low blow, even from Jon.

Emile got teased as a kid about his name being Emile. The kids called him Emily instead of Emile, and it still had painful memories.

"Thanks, Jon." He muttered, hurt.

"No problem, _buddy." _Jon sneered. Tim and I stared at him, and then at Emile. Emile's face was saddened.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Tim asked.

"I dunno. What is there to do around National Harbor that we haven't already done?" I asked.

"We could go to the Children's Museum." Tim said.

"But that's for little kids." Emile protested.

"I'm sure Emile would love it there." Jon said harshly.

Emile looked close to tears, and I looked from Jon to Emile. Emile, looking terribly upset, just looked down and pretended that nothing happened. We heard him sniff, and then swipe at his eyes.

And that was when Tim snapped.

"What is UP with you?" Tim asked angrily to Jon. "Stop trying to snap at him so hard he breaks! What kind of friend does that?!"

We all stared, dumbstruck, at Tim. It was the first time he had spoken up against Jon's teases. Jon's face crumbled, and he looked to Emile.

"I..." He said.

He then stood up, and briskly left.

To my amazement, Emile followed.

* * *

(Jon's POV)

I was having a bad day. I woke up feeling angry and agitated, and that feeling only got worse as I woke up more and people started to piss me off.

And when I say people, I mean Emile.

He seems to always find a way to piss me off, even when he isn't even doing anything. After we all got changed and ready, we headed down to the shitty hotel breakfast. If there was one complaint I had about the Gaylord Hotel, it was the food. It sucked royally, and it didn't help my sour mood. So we got our plates full of rubbery eggs and burnt bacon, and sat down. We began to talk about what we wanted to do today.

"We should do the mall." Emile said.

My temper was short, and I didn't know what made me say the hurtful words.

"What is with you and malls, Emile? Are you finally turning into an Emily?"

Emile winced, and through my bad mood, I didn't feel sorry.

"Thanks, Jon." Emile muttered, hurt.

"No problem, _buddy." _I sneered. I felt angry, and I just wanted to rage at Emile. My anger scared me, and I was silent for a few moments.

_Calm down. _My conscious said to me. _Don't be angry._

_Well it's pretty goddamn hard not to! _I spat at my conscious. _He's pissing me off!_

_You're gonna regret being mean later, Jon. _My conscious whispered. _Just relax._

I wanted to throw something, but I knew violence wasn't the answer.

Emile started talking about the children's museum, and for some off reason, that pissed me off.

"I'm sure Emile would love it there." I said harshly.

Emile looked close to tears, and Lizzy looked from me to Emile. Emile, looking terribly upset, just looked down and pretended that nothing happened. I heard him sniff, and then swipe at his eyes.

And that was when Tim snapped.

"What is UP with you?" Tim asked angrily to me. "Stop trying to snap at him so hard he breaks! What kind of friend does that?!"

It was the first time Tim had ever spoken up against my teases.

My anger melted away as my heart broke. I felt so bad.

"I..." I started to say. Tears choked me, and Lizzy was looking at me like I was a monster.

I stood up, and left. They were _not _seeing me cry.

And, to my infinite surprise, Emile followed.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a Mega-Weanie Monday!**


	11. Filler Chapter Thingy

**Hey guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I've posted on this story, but to be honest with you, I've been SO busy with school that I haven't had access to my laptop in about a week. And I've been busy obsessing about and writing my One Direction Fanfic *blushes* I know, I obsess, but I don't even care. **

**This chapter isn't really a chapter, it is more of a filler. It's really, really short, and it's all I've managed to collect in like a week. I'm so sorry;(**

* * *

I walked briskly through the lobby and outside. The cold air seemed to chill my heated mood, and I sat down on the bench. I ran my hand through my curly blonde hair, still slightly agitated. I felt bad, really bad, about what I did to Emile. It wasn't in my place, so I didn't know why I said anything. I should have listened to my conscience, and just released my anger until it fanned completely out if control.

Actually, I think it DID get completely out of control.

There was no reason that I should have been so mean to Emile that Tim had to speak up against it. TIM had to speak up against it. Quiet, respectful, hard-to-dislike Tim. It made me feel awful.

Suddenly, I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked over, and I saw Emile. His eyes were still slightly misty, but his face was full of compassion.

"Hey." Was all he said. It was quiet for a second, and I studied my chipped finger nails, trying to pretend he wasn't there.

"What's going on, Jon? What's up with you?" Emile asked me quietly. "Why are you so angry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, looking anywhere but him.

"Sure you don't." Emile said. "But I don't believe you. Jon, you can tell me anything."

I swallowed hard. Should I tell him? Should I tell him everything that had happened, from Christy to Lizzy? Should I trust him with the knowledge of part of my heart?

I swallowed, my eyes stinging.

"Christy-Ellen broke up with me, Emile. And I thought w-we were going to get married." I said, my voice shaking and breaking.

Emile looked at me, and I looked anywhere but him.

"I tried to be nonchalant about it, but I was aching on the inside. I did this once." I lifted up my jacket sleeve and showed him the one scar on my wrist. It was long, but faded.

"Oh my god, Jon." Emile whispered.

"That's not all. When she broke up with me, I was going... I was going to..." My throat constricted, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"You were going to what?" Emile asked quietly.

"Kill myself." I whispered.

The wind howled, and I felt freezing.

"No...Jon..." Emile whispered. His voice was strong with distress, but soft with disproval.

"And sometimes I still feel like I want to do it." I said, the words feeling like stones in my mouth.

"But you won't, right?" Emile asked nervously. "I can't lose you, Jon. I can't."

"You won't, don't worry." I muttered. "I'm not that stupid."

"Jon..." Emile warned, his voice now sharp. "I'm not letting you near anything that could harm you for the rest of eternity."

"Have fun doing that." I muttered. "I cook almost every night."

"I didn't know that." Emile said. "I thought you were like me. I can't cook a damn thing."

"There are many things you don't know about me." I said. "That's one of the things."

Emile seemed to ponder that for a while, but then his eyes lit up with an idea. Oh crap. He has an idea.

"Come with me." He said. I didn't want to, but I followed.

* * *

**And that's all for now. I will have a lot of time to type tomorrow, so hopefully I will have another chapter posted tomorrow.**


	12. The Real Chapter 11: Done

**OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO FEELSY THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! Good Jesus Grandma. I hope you like it!**

* * *

(Still Jon's POV)

I followed Emile into the lobby, where Tim and Lizzy were sitting. Lizzy looked sad, and Tim was texting.

"HEY GUYS!" Emile said excitedly. "I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO THIS MORNING!"

"Okay, Emile." Lizzy said. "Calm down and we'll listen."

I grinned. She was funny AND cute. Tim looked up at me and smiled embarrassedly. I still felt guilty, so I looked down.

"We're gonna go up to the room, and I'll tell you there!" Emile said. I rolled my eyes, and Lizzy smiled. I smiled at her, and she looked away, her smile fading.

It's times like these that I just want to throw myself off the harbor.

We headed up to the hotel room, and as soon as we entered, Emile made us sit in a circle on the floor.

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten again." I said, scowling at Emile. He sat down, smiling.

"We're gonna play a game called 'Things You Don't Know About Me.' We each have to tell at least five things." Emile said.

"Oh, Emile. Why?" I asked.

"You said there were many things we don't know about you, so I want to find them out. I can go first, if you want." He said.

Lizzy shook her head.

"You never fall short to amaze me, Emile." Lizzy said. I laughed.

"I'm gonna go, okay?" Emile said, his voice slightly trembling. Oh god, what kind of secrets did he have?

"Fire away." I said quietly.

"You know how I had a terrible childhood?" Emile asked quietly.

"Yeah. Your parents broke up when you were... Eight?" I asked, vaguely remembering the details.

"Yeah. But the reason that my mom divorced my dad was because he abused me. I still have the scars." Emile whispered.

It was silent in the room, besides the wind howling outside.

"Emile..." I whispered, my heart breaking. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I dunno. It never came up." Emile said.

"You still could have told us. We could have helped you." Lizzy said, compassion in her beautiful blue-grey eyes. It made my heart throb to see her sad.

"I don't need help, guys—" Emile said.

"I beg to differ." I said.

"—I'm still Emile. I'm still the happy-go-lucky guy you guys don't like."

I grinned. Lizzy smiled, and Tim said:

"I wish I was happy-go-lucky."

"Please, Tim. We don't need two of Emile."

Tim laughed and so did Lizzy and Emile.

"Okay, Lizzy. Your turn." Emile said. Lizzy's smile faded off her face, and she looked scared. I was about to tell her that she didn't have to go when she said:

"My baby sister Sierra died when she was six."

It was silent again in the room. My heart raged at Emile, and I hit him on the arm.

"This is one of the worst ideas you've ever had. And you had the idea to buy 'carne de mysterio en el bolsa'"

"Hey! I have had good ideas!" Emile insisted.

"Oh yeah? Name one." I said.

"Guys." Tim chimed in quietly.

We shut up. Lizzy was staring at her lap. I scooted over to her, and put my arm around her shoulders. She blushed, and I felt happy for a second. Then it was Tim's turn.

"I've never had a girlfriend." Tim asked.

"Really?" Emile asked. "Wow."

"You have no room to talk, Emile. You've never had one either."

"I know, but Tim is older than me." Emile said.

"I've been on dates before, of course, but I've never had an actual girlfriend."

"Oh, okay." Emile said. "I've never been on a date before. I spend too much time playing video games."

Lizzy laughed.

But then it was my turn. I looked at Lizzy. Should I announce my undeniable love for her?

"I—" I started. My phone went off, cutting me off. It was the Metal Gear Solid Theme Song.

There were only two people on my phone who had that ringtone. My mom, and...

_Please God_, I begged silently. _Please let it be my mom. _

I looked at at the caller ID, and my heart stopped.

It was her.

Christy-Ellen.

My breath caught in my throat, and my phone slipped out of my fingers. I looked to Emile in a panic, and my phone kept on ringing. Emile looked at the caller ID, and he paled.

"Answer it!" Emile said sharply.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" I asked, panicked.

"See what she wants!" Emile said. "Come on, Jon!"

It was on its last ring. I sighed deeply and answered it, determinedly not looking at Lizzy.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Jon?" Christy-Ellen's timid voice spoke into my ear. Oh god, her _voice..._

"Hello, Christy." I said formally.

There was a short pause.

"How are you?" She asked. I sighed.

"Fine. Why are you calling me?" I asked, my nerves about to choke me.

"I... I was just wondering how you were." She said quietly. The thing about Christy-Ellen is that she is really quiet and shy. Until you get comfortable with her. Then she releases her wild side.

"Well, I'm fine." I said, my tone a bit snappish.

It was quiet for a second.

"I miss you, Jon. I really do." She whispered in her quiet tone. My throat tightened. I didn't have a response.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. It was wrong of me to be jealous about your friends." She said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"I want you back, Jon. I love you and miss you."

My heart stopped and my breath quickened. What?! She wanted me _back?!_

"You want me _back?!" _I asked, my voice strained.

"Yes. I love you." She said.

I can't tell you how tempted I was to take her up on her offer. I still loved her, even if she divorced me. We... We were going to get married.

But then I thought of Lizzy. How her blue-gray eyes shined and how her hair fell around her face. I loved _her. _Not Christy-Ellen.

"Christy-" I started. "I..."

"You what?" She asked, her voice growing slightly sharp.

"I can't. I love someone else." I said, my voice soft.

"Jon... we were going to get married..." She whispered. My heart broke.

"I know." My voice broke. "But I can't do it."

"Okay. Bye, then, Jon. I... I love you."

"Goodbye, Christy. I... I'm sorry." I said, my voice shaking.

"Don't be sorry, Jon. I hope you found someone who loves you just as much as I love you."

My eyes stung. The call ended.

I set down my phone slowly. I was so upset.

But then a burning anger filled me, along with my grief. I roared, and threw my phone at the wall. I didn't care if it shattered. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care about what happened today, or tomorrow, or a year from now. I was done. I was done with everything. I was done with my life.

I stood up briskly, and walked over to the door. I grabbed my coat, and looked at the other three who were perched on the floor.

"I'm done." I spat. "I'm done with everything. I'm done with this shit."

And I left.

I ran out of the building. I ran all the way to the harbor, my emotions running wild with me. I didn't feel myself get short of breath. I didn't feel the coldness on my skin, or the wind in my face. No. The only thing I felt was grief and anger and sadness. And I didn't want to feel.

I ran to the tallest part of the harbor, where the dock was perched on top of a hill. The water was deepest here. Perfect. I looked at the cold water, and watched it swish back at forth. I watched as my feet neared the edge of the dock. I watched as a part of me died before I even jumped.

_Just jump, _a voice in my head whispered. _It will all be over. Just think; no worries or stress or anything for the rest of your days. _

_No, Jon. _My conscience whispered. _You'll regret it. People who commit suicide don't go to heaven. _

My vision blurred red for a second, and I suddenly heard rushed breaths behind me.

"Jon!" A voice shouted. "Don't jump! Whatever you do, don't jump!"

I looked behind me, and saw Emile, Tim, and Lizzy.

"I'm done!" I roared. "I'm DONE."

"Jon, no!" I heard Tim shout.

"I'm done with this Hell hole you call a life! I'm done with this shit! I've held on for way too fucking long! And it's over. It's all over."

I positioned myself to jump.

"Why, Jon? Why? Why are you doing this?!" Emile asked quietly. "I can't live without you, Jon. I can't."

"Well you're going to have to. Goodbye, Emile. You were my best friend." I said calmly.

And that was when I jumped.

But... you'll never believe this.

Emile jumped in after me.

* * *

***gasp* Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! **

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Shock of it All

**Hey guys! OMG, I am totally back to writing this story. I look forward to writing this every day at school, so I am ecstatic right now! I don't know how long this chapter is, but I have a feeling it is relatively short. Blame my mom. She has a motto of 'no phones or computers until eight o'clock.' It's a stupid rule, I know.**

**Thanks, Mom.**

* * *

Water is a source that humans need to live. It is essential to our survival.

But it can also be the death of us.

Water is black; deathly black. As soon as my toe hit the water, every part of me seemed to freeze. I was so cold, that black spots appeared on my vision.

But that was when my head went under.

The water was freezing. It chilled me to the bone. The water seemed to wake me up. I didn't want to do this. I struggled, trying to get up for air. My lungs felt like they were going to collapse. I gave up kicking. It was too hard to fight. The light above me started fading as I sank deeper and deeper.

_This was what you wanted, Jon. _The voice in my head whispered. _To die. To be nothing_.

I couldn't hold my breath for any longer.

I breathed in, and inhaled a ton of water. I felt lightheaded as my lungs filled with water.

But then... A hand started to pull me up.

_Just hold on, Jon!_ My conscience whispered. _Think of Lizzy! _

_Lizzy... _

A new will filled me. I was going to do this. I was going to survive.

And that was when my head broke the surface.

I immediately started to puke up water. I needed to get it out of my stomach. Someone was swimming in front of me, and pulling me along. Through blurry eyes, I saw Lizzy and Tim. They were over on the beach part, calling my name and Emile. I looked at who was dragging me, and saw a soaked Emile. He looked cold, but determined. I continued to cough up water.

"Guys, I need help!" I heard Emile pant. I tried to help him, as it was the least I could do. But my legs and my arms felt like Jell-O and my head was pounding. I retched, and I vomited water.

I opened my water logged eyes again, and saw that the shore was near. I coughed out water.

The shore was nearing me again, and I felt a pair of gentle hands coax me on to the shore.

I sat there, dripped and coughing and gagging, while Lizzy and Tim helped Emile get out of the water.

Suddenly, all I saw was black and blue hair. Apparently, Lizzy had thrown herself at me.

"Don't you _ever _do that to me again, Jonathon Wheeler!" She cried. Oh my god, she was hugging me.

"I won't." I whispered.

She let me go and subtly wiped her eyes. Suddenly, I was engulfed in a hug from Tim. I felt him shake slightly, and my heart broke. I hated how upset I made everyone.

Tim let me go.

And then came Emile.

I was not anticipating his reaction.

His face turned towards me, contorted with anger and pain.

His fist came hurtling into my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. I gasped for air, and Lizzy gasped 'Emile!'

I looked at him through blurry eyes, and there were tears pouring down his face. He launched himself at me, squeezing me tight.

"Jon..." Emile sobbed. This was the first time I had legitimately seen him sob, and my heart ached.

"Emile-"

"Why would you do that to us?" He asked tearfully. "You could have died!"

"I think that was the point." I muttered. Emile let me go, his face glazed with tears and his chest heaving with sobs.

"How can you say that_? _Do you even care how much pain I was in when I saw you jump? I thought you were gone, Jon. And I can't live without you. _I can't live without you, Jon._" Emile cried.

"Yes you can." I said. "You can live."

"_Do you think I jumped off that bridge for enjoyment, Jon? I jumped off that goddamn bridge to save your retarded ass!" _Emile shouted, his voice echoing across the deserted waves. They seemed so calm now that I was out of them.

My chest ached with pain, and my throat felt scratchy from all the water I vomited. A lump the size of an egg filled my throat, and my eyes stung.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

And that was when the sobs started.

* * *

Crying felt like such a useless thing. It didn't solve anything, and it certainly didn't help the situation. People say that crying relieves the heart of all pain and ache, but they have never known my pain.

Sobs wracked my body as I cried shamelessly, my eyes eventually closing. I felt like a two year old, but I couldn't stop. My sorrow and grief flowed out of my eyes, and I felt tired and weak. Emile eventually hugged me, and Lizzy and Tim made attempts to calm me down. they were feeble.

There is always a time when the tears stop, and you are left to wipe your eyes and pretend that no one saw that. I was freezing, and Emile was shivering.

"We should go." Lizzy whispered. Emile nodded, and they stood up. I tried to stand up, but my knees gave way and I hurtled towards the ground.

"Can't... walk..." I whispered. My head pounded and my vision spun.

"Tim, can you help me?" Emile asked quietly, picking up my arm. Tim nodded, and grabbed my other arm. They heaved me up, and the four of us walked back towards the hotel.

My eyelids began to droop, and I was asleep before the hotel even came into view.

* * *

**Please review, because it makes me happy, and I hope you have a fantastimastimastimistic day!**


End file.
